


BNHA One Shots

by CrypticRat



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Fanfiction, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misunderstandings, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticRat/pseuds/CrypticRat
Summary: A series of BNHA one-shots ranging from AUs to villain origins to fluff. Enjoy!
Comments: 98
Kudos: 499





	1. The Conspiracy I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Todoroki's Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472846) by [BelleAmant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant). 



> Fanfic One-Shot series based off BelleAmant's Todoroki Conspiracy and Assignment: Personality Swap.
> 
> You can copy and paste the links if they don't work.
> 
> BelleAmant's Account: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant 
> 
> Todoroki's Conspiracy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472846/chapters/59065273
> 
> Assignment: Personality Swap: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560646 
> 
> This is a combined idea from both of their works on Archive! Please be sure to check out their other works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is a spin-off from BelleAmant's Todoroki's Conspiracy

_Topic:_ BNHA  
_S_ _hip:_ None

🦄 = Multiple Parts  
⚠️ =Mentions of abuse/human experimentation  
🦋 = Angst

**The Conspiracy**  
**. . .**

  
Note: _Fanfic One-Shot Series based off BelleAmant's Todoroki Conspiracy and Assignment: Personality Swap._

_You can copy and paste the links if they don't work._

_BelleAmant's Account:_ https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant

 _Todoroki's Conspiracy:_ https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472846/chapters/59065273

 _Assignment: Personality Swap:_ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560646

_This is a combined idea from both of their works on Archive! Please be sure to check out their other works!_

. . . .

Todoroki was afraid.

It wasn't the fear he held reserved for his Father, or the trainings- _- ~~he~~_ ~~ _had grown out of that long ago_~~ \--but a different sensation entirely, one he didn't like whatsoever. It coiled fiercely within piercing jabs to the gut, the feeling basically screaming that something was _wrong._ It wasn't the sort of feeling associated with a fear of what's to come, but a sense surrounding the idea that it had _already happened._

It scared him, the feeling of knowing that something just wasn't right, and _still_ wasn't right. What was worse, howe er, was the helpless feeling pulling against that fear. That struck a nerve in him, that word, that one emotion he had grown to hate with a vengeance that rivaled the one he held for his father.

_Helpless._

He despised being helpless.

As of late, he had become almost friends with that feeling, the feeling deciding to say hello as he watched Aizawa pull Midoriya to the side with a few words during training. The action made by their professor, and the facial contortion his friend made caused the feeling to flip several times.

He didn't like it.

_But what could he do?_

~~_Helpless._ ~~

His sparring partner, Jirou, took notice of his distraction, but instead of pausing her movements, pushed herself forward with a right hook. Taking note of the move as she reared the arm backwards, Todoroki reacted. The air around them dropped several degrees faster than expected as he caught her fist with his right hand, and sent a glare at her. Mist seemed to flow in a steady exhale as it curled from his fist. He froze, his sudden fear for Midoriya as their teacher led him away cooling the burning desire to win. Jirou was about to continue using Todoroki's distracted attention as an advantage, but froze when she took in stock his expression.

Todoroki usually never emotes beyond anger, determination, and cols hearted indifference.

To see fear residing within his sharp features startled her, at the least, and caution made her pause.

Something was wrong, she just needed to find out what that something was.

"Todoroki? Is something wrong? You're not sparring like usual," she asked, but Todoroki said nothing, his terrified gaze lingering on the retreating figures of Aizawa and Midoriya. The expression morphed into one of distaste as he watched their matching capture scarfs trail after them around the corner. "Todoroki?" Jirou tried again, and the half-and-half snapped his gaze towards her, effectively silencing the sentence resting on her tongue.

"Where are they going?" he finally asked, and Jirou frowned, pulling her hand from his freezing grip as she took a step back. "I'm not sure, but does it really matter--" she started, but insteaf paused her sentence as she took noticed Urakaka floating above their heads. The brunette touched down beside the two as she released her gravity hold, a grim expression on her face. Jirou bit back her statement, favoring confusion at her friend's arrival.

"Todoroki-kun! Cementoss said I could spar with you guys since Aizawa took Deku, which sucks. I hope they don't try and pull anything," she said darkly, and Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Did they say anything about why he took Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, and Uraraka shook her head, her hands folding into fists as she glared at the ground.

"I swear if they do anything that makes him upset--" Uraraka started, but Jirou cut her off, hands waving in exasperation as she spoke.

"Guys? Care to enlighten me why you have your panties in twists?" she asked, and Uraraka look at Todoroki, almost as if she were asking for permission to share what's on their mind. Fortunately for her, Todoroki decided to speak, directly cutting to the chase, choosing the blunt direction rather than sugar coating things.

"Midoriya is being abused," he stated, and Jirou's eyes shot upwards with her earlobe jacks.

"He's what?!?! By who!?!?" she explained, but a look from Uraraka silenced her.

"Remember yesterday? When Aizawa had us act like our fellow students?" Uraraka asked, and Jirou nodded, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"One of the more definite signs I've seen of this was yesterday, during the sparring match between Bakugou and Midoriya. Midoriya at one point while in character had screamed something about having the sass beat out of Bakugou, who was supposed to be acting as if he were Midoriya. Aizawa then proceeded to allow the sparring session to continue, and gave Midoriya an extra assignment, which we saw in action just now and earlier today," Todoroki furthered the statement, and Jirou stiffened, eyes growing wide before frowning as she narrowed them.

"Oh my god. He actually said that--I, I don't know, why didn't I do anything. Wait, could that be why Aizawa wanted to see him? To talk to him about that?" she started to ramble, and Urakaka froze, her eyes growing wide as she turned towards Todoroki, who was currently steaming.

"Are you insinuating that Aizawa is attempting to help Midoriya?" he asked calmly, his eyes blinking with a blank gaze as Jirou's expression change from shock to confused. "Yes, as our teacher, isn't that kind of his job? But... you wouldn't be asking me that unless you seemed to think otherwise, don't you," she stated, hands raising to nervously play with the ends of her earphone jacks as she spoke.

"Indeed, especially since the teachers are among the ones hurting him," Todoroki stated, and Urakaka swayed in her spot, hands going to grab at her tank top as she paled, realizng that they had just let _Aizawa take Midoriya._

"We didn't see the signs at first, until Todoroki pointed them out, so don't worry too much about noticing, and more so on how to help him. We've been trying to keep Deku away from teachers as much as possible, especially All Might, but just now, Deku slipped through us and now Aizawa has him," she muttered darkly, and Jirou held a hand up, pausing Uraraka's speech as she asked a few questions.

"Slow down. So, to sum things up, you're afraid Midoriya is being abused, specifically by the teachers. Why do you think the teachers are hurting Midoriya? Don't you think U.A. would've been hit by now if they were? How do you know it's abuse? If it is, what's to say it's not from someone at home?" she asked, her earlobe jacks subconsciously twirling nervously as Urakaka spoke up.

"A few days before the final exams Todoroki came to Iida, Shinso and I concerning Deku, asking whether or not we had realized that he was okay. Todoroki went on to explain how Midoriya was being abused by teachers, going so far as to the point of explaining conversations he's had with Deku about Recovery Girl refusing to heal him, or how he didn't want to burden her with his mistakes when it was actually the teacher's fault that Deku was getting hurt. Teachers are supposed to help guide, but they kept letting Deku break himself until _h_ e figured out a way not to. It didn't take two after that revelation to figure out why Midoriya always stuttered, or why he flinched whenever someone got too close for comfort, or moved a specific way. He acts like he's going to be attacked at any given moment, something that shouldn't be natural for people our age," the brunette explained, and Jirou spluttered, her earlobes extending as she tried to protest.

"But we're training to be heroes, right? We're going to have to be teaching ourselves what to do at some point for a living, and have you considered the idea that Midoriya could just be skittish? Have you ever decided to try and ask him himself?" Jirou asked, and Urakaka paused before shaking her head, a frown beginning to dot her features as she took Jirou's words in.

Todoroki sighed, and raised a hand to his scar. "It took me nearly ten or so years to realize that my father was abusive," he started, and Jirou paled considerably, not liking the sudden turns the conversation was taking, her mind reeling at the sudden revelation. "And that was because I valued my life, and wanted a way out. Midoriya is so self-sacrificing that he could care less about himself. He's willing to do whatever it takes to make someone happy, or to save them. He would be willing to take hits for those around him, even if they could handle it," he hissed.

"You have to at least know that first hand, Jirou. You saw him during the USJ and the sports festival. He was literally breaking his bones just to help someone else. The breaks even led to permanent injuries that forced him to change the way he fights. Why didn't thw teachers help him out? Why did Aizawa scold him for breaking bones when he was litwrally pressured into using his quirk? We're first years, Jirou. We're not supposed to act like pros yet, yet Midoriya already acts like he has to be," Urakaka added, gently taking Jirou's shaking hand into her own.

"We think that they're treating Midoriya like Endeavor treated me: Like a weapon, or a tool to shape society, or to surpass someone. I believe All Might is at the front of this," he said somberly, and Jirou inhaled sharply, mouth open to ask more. However, before any more words could be shared, Cementoss was calling out to them, telling them to get back to sparring.

. . .

Izuku Midoriya wasn't quite sure what to expect from Aizawa when the man told him to impersonate him the next day, but the assignment had been taken with glee, resulting in him counting back to the notes he originally held on his teacher. He was excited to be able to test the capture scarf he had helped Hatsume make in their spare time, and absolutely loved the opportunity to make his teacher proud, especially since this one nearly sacrificed himself to save Izuku and Class 1-A.

Izuku also wanted to test how well he could put his hero notes into action, so when he woke up the next morning, he had done everything within his power to impersonate his teacher, even going so far as to threaten his classmates with the promise of being expelled.

He even taught second period on the theory of quirk development, and was internally smug at the sight of jaws dropping, and pens scribbling frantically as they tried to keep up with his lessons.

It wasn't until he was told to spar that Aizawa had pulled him to the side, and told him that he was taking him to Nedzu. He initially felt fwar, wondering if he had done somethinf, but when the greenette had asked why, Aizawa had muttered a comment about his analysis skills being way more advanced than initially believed, and that Nedzu would definitely be interested in what he could do. He also mentioned something about insane impersonation skills, and that he may or may not look into that later on down the road.

The explanation barely explained why he was sitting across the polar bear with his teacher sitting beside him, however, leaving the greenette still confused. 

"Young Midoriya, Shouta, to what do I owe this sudden visit?" Nedzu asked, paws firmly clasped together as steam wafted upwards from his freshly brewed tea. Izuku recognized the curious glint in his principal's eyes, and tugged nervously on the capture scarf he wore over the black jumpsuit he was currently wearing.

Fortunately for the nervous teen, Aizawa was the one to speak up, drawing Nedzu's gaze away from Izuku and to the heroics professor. The student kept his gaze on the bear, knowing that he needed to be alert and aware when in the principal's presence.

"Yesterday I gave an impersonation assignment project, where I had Class 1-A impersonate several other students. Midoriya had been assigned Bakugou," Aizawa began, and Nedzu chuckled, sipping at his beverage before speaking in the silence that followed his outburst. 

"I recall that his behavior was so on point that it had poor Yamada screeching in my office about his innocent smol bean becoming a delinquent, and how it was the end of the world," the principal said, and Aizawa hid his smile within his capture scarf. Izuku began to mutter a stream of apologies, mouth moving quickly as he fired off words rapidly.

"I am so sorry for that! I feel so bad about the things I said to everyone! Oh my gosh, I even cursed Present Mic out!" he panicked, and flinched at the hand that dropped down upon his head. "It's fine kid. I gave you the assignment, and ultimately gave you permission to do so. Besides, that brings me up to my next point," he said, and Izuku turned his head to watch Aizawa as he continued speaking.

"As Bakugou, Midoriya went so far as to impersonate his fighting style, so after class, I told Midoriya to impersonate me the next day in order to see if he could incorporate my style into his sparring despite not knowing me for that long. There's also the fact that there's little to none information about me on the internet," he said, and Nedzu turned his head to Izuku, who shifted nervously under the scrutinizing gaze once mode.

"Oh my. I'm assuming he did well enough for you to bring him and the events following this meeting to my attention," he said, and Aizawa sighed, pinching his nose.

"Nedzu, he managed to copy my style from the way I walk to the way I use my capture scarf," he looked up for emphasis, " _perfectly._ "

At this, the small but comfortable office fell silent, and Izuki shifted under the calculating gaze of his principal. The bear continued to look Midoriya over as he thought before eventually coming to a conclusion, and grinning.

"Izuku, would you mind staying here for a few to take some tests while Aizawa goes back to teaching his class? They're just a few assessments that will correctly depict your academic level. I may also through in a mental quirk assessment, however, I do not believe that to be the case," Nedzu spoke, and Izuku jolted at the suggestions.

"S-sure?" he muttered, looking down at his shoes as Aizawa stood, the legs to the chair he was sitting in creating a scratching sound as he scooted it back.

"I'll come check on you guys if this lasts until school lets out," he said, his voice carrying a monotone thunder to it as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

. . .

Bakugou nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh, eyes drifting to the clock as Present Mic droned kn about English verbs and sentence structure. The damn nerd had been dragged off sometime during sparring nearly two hours ago, and nobody had a reason why. Todoroki, Urakaka, Iida, Kirishima and even Jirou seemed worried, but Todoroki and Urakaka seemed to be more pissed than usual.

However, the two still didn't know where the nerd was, or what had happened to him for him to miss out on the rest of sparring and third period.

With what he saw and experienced during the final exams and the way Deku had been nervous rambling as Aizawa practically dragged him away from training, he had suspicions that it wasn't anything good, especially with what everyone saw during first, second and sparring sessions.

The greenette had managed to fight and act exactly like their teacher, as if he had been training with the man his entire life.

But that couldn't be true.

He would've known..

~~He didn't know why the nerd would always disappear frantically after school, even after his classmates had gone after him.~~

Bakugou had _always_ known where his green little buddy was-- ~~ _except for when he eould randomly_ _disappear at_~~ _ ~~times~~ -_-and he knew for a fact that the nerd should have been more muscular if he had been training all the time. Except Bakugou truly wasn't sure if that was right, especially since the other teen always had this lanky look to him.

For all Bakuhou knew, the greenette had those muscles but hid it well.

And if what Todoroki had said was true--

_Then Bakugou really did help make Izuku's life a living hell._

His eyes traveled to the clock, watching as the big hand ticked closer and closer to the end of the school day. Deku still wasn't back, and school was nearly out. He had half the mind to rip the school apart to search for him, but then there was a sudden knock at the door, and it opened to reveal the need himself.

And boy was Bakugou _pissed._

The greenette was back in the school uniform, but bandages were draped across his nose, and another one was stuck to his cheek. If he looked closely, he thought he could even see the outline of bandages from beneath the sleeve of Deku's uniform jacket. He also looked exhausted. Dark eyebags lined his eyes, and his hair was matted to his forhead, presumably from sweat.

But from what?

What had him so roughed up?

The room suddenly felt as if it chilled a few degrees, and as the nerd muttered a few apologies to their English professor, Bakugou turned, eyeing Todoroki as mist seemed to levitate from his right side, andsteam rose from his left. The teen appeared to be absolutely livid as Deku scurried to his seat behind Bakugou.

He didn't miss the concerned glance Present Mic sent the greenette.

He didn't miss the confusion either.

_~~The teachers were abusing Midoriya.~~ _

It seemed genuine.

Fortunately for them all, the bell decided to ring then, the high pitches scream sending a majority of the class packing as Todoroki leapt to his feet and hurried to Izuku's side, kneeling as he helped picked up a pencil the greenette had just dropped.

Bakugou had half the mind to help the damn nerd as well, but after watching Kirishima, Jirou, Shinso, Iida _and_ Urakaka move to his aid, he thought against it and left the room as quickly and silently as possible.

Besides, if he suddenly started to seem to care about the damn nerd, much less help him, then that would attract more attention than necessary to them.

Sometimes ignoring someone saved them.

As he left, he failed to notice the narrowed glares sent in his direction.

. . .

Uraraka placed a hand against Izuku's forehead, almost as if she were trying to see whether or not the kid had a fever. To her surprise-- _and delight_ \--he felt warmer than usual, and hoped that it would be enough to keep him in the dorm rooms and away from the teachers.

"You feel a bit warm, Deku. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, and he spluttered, jerking his head out of her grip as he grew red. "I'm good! Probably a result of my injuries! I'm all good though!" he said and gave a confident thumbs up and smile that made those around him feel their hearts clench.

"Midoriya, how did you get so injured in the first place?" Iida asked as Todoroki silently lifted the heavy backpack from the ground and easily slung it over his shoulder. Before Midoriya could protest at the action, Kirishima interrupted him, popping his vibrant head upwards as he spoke.

"Yeah Midobro! What happened while you were gone?" he asked curiously, but if anyone looked deeper, one could see the protective spark in his red eyes. At this Midoriya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before launching into a description of the things he had done.

"So, basically Nedzu thinks I have an incredibly high intelligence and analysis capability, so I took a few tests before he took me to Ground Beta B where he and I trained a bit to see what I could predict, and around the third time trying the course I managed to escape! I got a few bumps and bruises of course, but I still did it! I have to go in early tomorrow for my test results, but this is all so crazy! To think that I may have had a mental quirk this whole time is incredible to think about! Although, I shouldn't get my hopes up, after all two quirks ate pretty rare" he said excitedly, suddenly pulling a notebook out from his pocket and beginning to write in it, his mutters dissolving into nearly silent exhales as he wrote.

"That sounds intense," Jirou stated, and Midoriya nodded as they left the classroom, his classmates practically surrounding him as they headed towards the student dorms. To anyone on the outside, it would appear that they were an army escorting precious cargo to their kingdom, and that the cargo would win them the war. To Izuku, he felt like he had friends that cared for him, happily going with the flow as he rambled about Nedzu's quirk, and exactly what he'd be able to do with it.

"Midoriya, why haven't you gone to Recovery Girl for those injuries?" Shinso suddenly asked, and Izuku shot his head up, a small smile on his face.

"I pretty much exhausted myself beyond the abilities of Recovery Girl's quirk. Plus, these are just scratches and bruises! I've had way worse before, so you guys don't need to wordy!" he said brightly, and frowned slightly as a few of his friends stiffened.

"Did I say something wrong or...?" he trailed off when Todoroki pulled him into a side hug and continued to walk towards the dorms.

"Let's just get back to the dorms."

. . .

Aizawa watched Class 1-A return to the dorms, his suspicious feelings only growing as he basically watched several of Izuku's classmates surrounded him like some sort of shield. He won have found this funny if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't the first time this had happened, and if it weren't for the fact that Jirou now seemed to be a part of the progression.

Then he took notice of the bandages wrapping the greenette's small frame, and the tired limp to his walk, and he grit his teeth, wondering just what the hell Nedzu had put his kid through.

"Midoriya, can you please come here for a--" he started, but trailed off as Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida all glared at him while the others looked unsure. The combined looks stattled the teacher into silence, eyes wideninf as Todoroki _spat_ at him.

Did he do something to lose the trust his students had in him as a teacher?

"He is going to be heading towards his dorm for rest, Aizawa _-sensei_ ," Todoriki spat before the progression moved the confused kid out of site, and Aizawa was left in shock at the vulgar tone Todoroki had used before the shock fell into a frown. He was about to stomp over to them and demand to know what was going on, and what he had done to lose their trust in him as a teacher, however, the student he wanted to see reappeared despite the complaints of his friends, and went and stood at his teacher's feet.

"D-do I still need to partake in the assignment, sensei?" he asked nervously, his hands clasped behind him as he looked up beyond the goggles and capture scarf he wore. Aizawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kid, the assignment was over a while ago, and what the fuck did Nedzu do to you?" he asked as he next to get a better look at his student. He noticed Todoroki and Uraraka from the corner of his eye, and knew that Jirou was probably listening in to the conversation.

Izuku seemed shocked that Aizawa had swore, but he continued on as if he didn't notice it, rambling through his response.

"Well, at first he started handing me sheets of paper with questions on them, so I answered those to the best of my ability, but then he took me to a training field where he said he wanted to see if I could outsmart him and his chain reactions. I got scrapes and stuff from climbing and jumping down from falling buildings and things, and it took me around three tries to get past him and to the crane he was using. That's when he sent me off," Izuku muttered, and Aizawa placed his hand on his shoulder to cut him off, definitely taking note of the flinch and removing his hand as quickly as possible.

So Nedzu had basically run his student to the brink of exhaustion for some tests and data, almost like he was treating Izuku like a lab rat. His eyes narrowed at the thought, disliking the connection he made between tge kid and Nedzu. He narrowed his eyes furthered as his thoughts continued to move.

Izuku seemed to flinch whenever someone touched him, even if they brushed up against him, or was an acciden. Even now he seemed tense, his eyes movinf about frantically as if he was expecting an attack, or for something to come get him.

Then it hit him.

_Izuku always acted like he was going to be attacked._

"Izuku, go get some sleep, okay? I'm going to have a few words with Nedzu about his tactics and intentions," Aizawa nearly growled as he stood and turned, but a hand pulling on his sleeve stopped him. "Nedzu didn't do anything wrong sir, so please don't yell at him. He was just testing my abilities! Besides, I've had worse so it's okay!" he said cheerfully, grinning as he held a slighrlt shaking thumbs up, and Aizawa softened the glare at the reaction while the anger in his gut swirled.

The kid thought it was okay to be treated like a lab rat.

_Did he even know?_

_"I've had worse so it's okay!"_

Has that kid been experimented on? 

Abused?

~~_How did he not notice the signs?_ ~~

Gods, was he was going to need coffee .

Aizawa just nodded and Izuku ran off, waving to Todoroki and Uraraka and possibly Jirou as he grabbed his bag and bolted up the stairs. At being caught eavesdropping, the three students came out from hiding with Kirishima and Iida in tow, surprising Aizawa. Iida was usual the stricter of the students, and had always disapproved of eavesdropping on conversations between people.

Unless they were villains, of course.

"Students, we need to have a discussion about a few things, but I think I understand why you've been acting like guard dogs lately," Aizawa said ss he pulled a juice pouch from his pocket and slurped it down in one go. He honestly needed coffee, but the juice was the closest thing.

"Continue keeping an eye on him, and please let me know what's going on. I'm about to go have a discussion with Nedzu, but before I go, I want to know for sure why you've been acting the way you've been acting," Aizawa continued and the others shifted nervously, and Jirou looked like she wanted to say something but turned to Todoroki, who was glaring at Aizawa.

For a moment, Aizawa felt as if the teen was blaming him for whatever was going on with Izuku.

With another sigh, Aizawa brushed his hair back before stretching his neck, preparing his next sentences before speaking.

"Look, if I have done something for you to lose your trust as a teacher _and_ pro hero, then I need to know. I may be a teacher, but that doesn't mean I know everything, and sometimes I do things that hurt others without intention. I don't want to play any guessing games, so I need you to tell me what's going on so I can either fix it or apologize and do better to prevent another situation in the future," he said, and he had the strong urge to grab his sleeping bag and take a nap, his limbs seeming to take on the exhaustion Izuku was feeling earlier.

"Todoroki, we'll leave you to say whatever you want, but we're going to make sure Izuku is actually sleeping and not working," Iida said, and he gently grabbed Uraraka's arm, leading her away. Jirou followed immediately, seeming to shrink in upon herself as Kirishima followed, the two beginning to chat quietly with each other.

That left Todoroki along in the room with Aizawa, who was waiting for a response. He kept quiet, watching the half and half teen and with held the urge to use his quirk as the room dropped several degrees.

"The signs are there, Mr. Aizawa. It's a shame your students read them faster than you could notice them," he said coldly, and turned on his heel, pausing when Aizawa called out to him.

"Todoroki! I'm asking you to--" Aizawa started, but Todoroki cut him off.

"Did you know that Recovery Girl refuses to heal Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, and Aizawa blinked, taking a step back at the threatening aura before the teen disappeared, leaving Aizawa to his raging thoughts.

"What the fuck?" he asked to no-one.

. . .

Despite Nedzu calling a staff meeting, Toshinori was quite surprised when only a few people showed up, confusion written into their expression as they took their designated seats. Aizawa looked pissed however, and a protective urge started to stir within him, wondering what the students have done, or whether or not they were okay.

"This better be good Nedzu," the sleepy man hissed, an empty mug still steaming before him as Nedzu looked up, surprise at the sudden vulgarity Aizawa was spewing. "Don't worry Aizawa! This is quite the meeting, and I'm sure you'd want to know some things I discovered about Young Midoriya," Nedzu said, and Midnight leaned forward.

"I swear if the little bean is hurt I'm going to rip some heads off," Midnight said, and Nedzu cleared his throat, resulting in Present Mic pulling Midnight back into her seat.

"What did you discover about Midoriya, Nedzu?" Snipe asked, concern written into his voice despite his face not being seen.

"Earlier today it was brought to my attention that young Midoriya was more intelligent than we had previously assumed, which led me to give him several tests, and eventually a physical examination," Nedzu said, and Cementoss frowned.

"Was that why Beta C had to be rebuilt this afternoon?" he asked, and Nedzu nodded as he clambered onto the table, and grabbed a remote, turning on the t.v. in the corner as he took papers out of his folder.

The teachers and Recovery Girl Turnednto the screen, eyes wide as they watched Izuku go up against the principal.

_Alone._

The television went through two different attempts, both ending with Midoriya trapped in a small area, slightly bleeding with bruises forming along his arms and legs before the third one completely seemed to switch tactics. Instead of avoiding buildings, Izuku was sending others careening into the ones Nedzu had launched, changing the course of the chain reaction, and keeping at least one exit open before he managed to find Nedzu, grinning as he waved at the bear from the glass screen of the crane.

"He copied your tactics," Aizawa said slowly. "How many times has the kid seen you fight in total, Nedzu?" Ectoplasm asked, and the bear grinned.

"Before today, once. During the test, and then twice today before he turned my own tactics against me, and found my hiding spot. I was not going easy like during the final exams," Nedzu stated calmly, and the teachers turned to look at him.

Aizawa kept his eyes on the screen, horror and anger stirring in his gut. "No offense, but why does it seem like you're treating him like a test subject or toy you can play with?" he asked, red eyes turning to glare at the principal as the bear froze.

"Excuse me?" Nedzu asked politely, but the grin was gone, replaced by something Aizawa didn't recognize.

"You gave him tests before shoving him into a field and watching for reactions. You're creating a situation where you're treating my student, my _kid_ as a lab rat. You know what's the worst part, though?" he asked, and Nedzu stiffened, his eyes growing wide as he spoke.

"You think he thought that was normal," Nedzu said slowly, understanding dawning in his eyes as the room fell silent, minus the sound of coughing as Toshinori spewed blood. "No, I _know_ he thinks it's normal,: Aizawa hissed, hands clenching tightly into fists as the room assumed a deathly silent. Toshinori decided to break that silence, choosing to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Are you suggesting that Izuku was experimented on before?!" Toshinori wheezed, and Nedzu clasped his hands together. "Now that I think about, it's quite possible. His test results were nearly perfect, and for the test I gave him, that should've only happened if he had an intelligence or analysis based quirk. However, he was supposedly listed as Quirkless before the Enteance Exams, so I find that unlikely, especially since he has a double joint in his pinkie toe. During this meeting I was going to suggest that young Midoriya take tomorrow to go through quirk testing with Recovery Girl to see if his initial diagnosis of quirklessness was wrong this entire time, but it appears my methods are unorthodoxical. Aizawa, Toshinori, have either of you seen any signs that may point to your ideas? If so, what options would you recommend we proceed from?" Nedzu asked, and Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he spoke, silencing Toshinori who had been about to speak up.

"The kid flinches whenever someone gets too close, and he doesn't seem to know how to interact well with others despite doing so perfectly fine. He stutters and has difficulty asking for help, or going to adults when something's wrong. Also, I wanted to bring up the fact that my students recognized that something was weong before we did," Aizawa spat, and Hound Dog turned to look at him.

"What do you _grrrrr_ mean?" he growled, and Aizawa looked over at Toshinori and Recovery Girl.

"Before I came here, Todoroki told me that Recovery Girl apparently refuses to heal Midoriya, which means he's most likely seen Midoriya avoid Recovery Girl, like that one time I caught the kid hiding an injury to the stomach. I have the feeling, just like today, that Midoriya has been taking care of wounds for a while, especially since the kid himself says that he knows how to take care of it," he said, and Toshinori frowned as Recovery Girl shrank beneath the glare Aizawa sent to her.

"What did you tell him?" the man asked her simply, and Recovery Girl sighed. "Little Izuku was always breaking his bones, so I told him that I wasn't going to heal him if he kept doing so, and that they were going to have to heal naturally," she said, and Aizawa took a deep breath. Before he could speak, however, Toshinori asked a question rhat struck a nerve.

"Why does Izuku know how to take care of his injuries to the point where he could avoid medical attention?" he asked, and Nedzu responded.

"Either our theory on experimentation is true, or he's been abused in the past," Nedzu turned to Aizawa as he continued to speak. "Please figure out what's going on, Aizawa, so that we can do our best to help. Meanwhile I'm going to figure out what to do with these test results. He's obviously beyond his current curriculum. I will also be checking through records and evaluating his past medical records to see if I can find any leads," he said, and Aizawa nodded and stood.

"I'm going back to the student dorms. Call me if anything more important shows up," he said before walking out the door without waiting for a response.

"Shit," he muttered, lifting eye drops as he walked down the hall. The teacher's inability to notice that Izuku was struggling was a huge mistake, and he reasoned that it could be one of the things behind why his class didn't seem to trust him as much recently.

However, he knew if he wanted to get to the problem, he was going to have to be discreet, and try to show them that he was on their side. So when he went to the dorms, he immediately went to Todoroki's room, gently knocking on the dorm door. It opened after a few moments, and the teen seemed surprised that Aizawa was standing outside his door.

"May I come in?" he asked politely, and Todoroki hesitated before opening the door wider, allowing Aizawa in before the door clicked shut behind them.

Todoroki immediately moved to sit on his bed while motioning at the chair seated at the desk. "You can sit there," he said, and Aizawa complied crossing his arms over his knees as he got comfortable.

"Was there something you needed, sir?" Todoroki asked, and a pang went through the teacher's chest when he realized Todoroki was refusing to call him by his name, which meant he definitely was pissed at Aizawa. In that case the teacher decided to go with being direct and blunt.

"I just walked out of a meeting with Nedzu and a few other teachers concerning the well being of Midoriya," he stated, and Todoroki stiffened, mouth opening to say something before Aizawa raised his hand. "Let me finish, please," he said, watching as Todoroki snapped his jaw shut and set his glare on the man. Aizawa ignored it and continued to speak.

He ignored the fact that the room seemed several degrees colder.

"It turns out that Nedzu was attempting to see if Izuku had a second quirk, one based in intelligence and analysis, which I immediately put a stop to. I was not going to allow him to treat my student, or any of my students, like they were subjects in an experiment. I then brought up what you had told me earlier, about Recovery Girl refusing to heal Midoriya, and found out that she thought that it would deter him from breaking more bones in his body," he said, and took notice of the slight unease and confusion swirling in Todoroki's eyes.

"However, that only led to other things, and that's when Nedzu and I saw the signs, signs that you and a few others apparently saw before us. However, you seem to know more of what's going on, and I would like to try and help. We believe that Midoriya was either experimented on as a child, or was abused, and I need to know who and what they did, and I need to know what's going on so I can remove him from the situation," Aizawa said, and he fell silent, watching Todoroki for any changes.

He did not expect the kid to start crying.

"I don't know what to do, or who to trust, but he's _hurting_ Mr. Aizawa, and the teachers are only _adding_ to it," he choked out, and Aizawa moved instantly, pulling the kid into a hug as more sobs wracked the child's frame. He didn't miss the stiffening of his muscles at the gesture, which Aizawa made note to ask of later, but for now he hugged his student, his kid.

However, as he did his best to comfort his student, his thoughts traveled back to what Todoroki had said.

That the teachers were adding to it, whatever it was.

He frowned, trying to think of who and what teacher was hurting his kid, but came up blank, knowing that all his staff and fellow teachers seemed to adore--

_"Did you know that Recovery Girl refuses to heal Midoriya?"_

_"The kid flinches whenever someone gets too close."_

_"Little Izuku_ _was_ _always breaking his bones, so I told him that I wasn't going to heal him if he kept_ _doing_ _so, and that they were going to have to heal naturally."_

"Todoroki, who do you think out of the teachers is hurting my kid," he said, his voice unnaturally calm as Todoroki froze, pulling away from the hug as he turned to see the calm expression on Aizawa's face.

"Your kid?" he asked, and it took a second for the man to realize what he had said. "Yes, my kid. Just like I view you, Uraraka, Iida, and everyone else in Class 1-A. Like my kids," Aizawa growled, his rrye twitching as he continued to speak.

"So which colleagues do I need to set straight?"

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out BelleAmant's page! They have a ton of amazing works!


	2. The Conspiracy II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited

When Aizawa had asked Todoroki who he needed to set straight, _all of U.A. staff was not expected._

Including him.

He assumed that Midoriya was being hurt by a classmate, or by someone at home _\--he was still going to look into that--_ and he had definitely not expected for the student before him to start blabbering about an evil Nedzu, a strange Midnight that gets off on watching her students suffer, and how All Might was the main person behind the abuse, going so far as to encourage Midoriya's injuries.

Aizawa could not deny that last claim, especially with the results of the kid's final exam and the way Recovery beat into said teacher's leg.

But abuse?

_Flinches._

_The stutter._

_Trying_ _to hide._

_ObViOuS._

As Todoroki rambled, Aizawa listened, slowly putting together how and when the misunderstanding began-- _was it even a misunderstanding in the first place?_ \--and at the same time realized just how much _he_ had _failed_ his own students.

Todoroki was correct, in many aspects, which did nothing to cool the waves rolling in his gut, and as the teen ranted, he came to a few realizations that he should have come to by himself, and _before_ he even _started_ teaching.

The first thing was that as a teacher, especially a homeroom teacher, he needed to guide the student, not scold them or tell them how to figure something out. Which meant that he, as Midoriya's main teacher, should have taken to guiding the student in curving their destructive ways, rather than telling the kid that he was going to expel him if he hindered his capability. That was the very first thing that he did wrong in the face of Midoriya, and he should have fixed the mistake before it even happened.

Secondly, he most definitely should have read all of the students files _before_ he started teaching this class, rather than when something came up. Then again, none of his classes were as hectic as--that still wasn't an excuse to not do what he was supposed to do. There was no excuse for that.

He had one job as a teacher, and that was to guide and support his students. That required trust, and he, as well as the rest of U.A. staff, had broken that.

Which meant that they had failed at everything they were supposed to stand for.

As Todoroki's admittance to what Aizawa has been attempring to figure out for weeks dissolved into unintelligible mutters not too unlike that of his friend, the teacher reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Todoroki. Take a few deep breaths... there you go," he said, trying and failing miserably to keep the scowl off his face. He also didn't like how the kid pulled _himself_ out of a panic attack.

_Like he had done that before._

_**Later.** _

Focus on what the kid is trying to get you to do first, and then focus directly on the kid.... right?

"A-are you mad? Don't hurt Midoriya or I'll--" Todoroki started, and flinched when Aizawa stood and patted his head calmly. "I'm not going to Midoriya, and I don't ever plan on intentionally hurting Midoriya, if that is what you're worried about. I'm not mad at you, or any of the students. In fact, I am glad you brought this to my attention. Although, I do believe it illogical to have not approached me or someone besides a fellow student with this knowledge, " he said, and Todoroki's eyes went wide before narrowing.

"Are you... going to stop the extra training then? With All Might and you?" the student hesitantly asked, and Aizawa paused in his attempt to leave the room, turning around with confusion before understanding what his kid meant.

"I'm sorry, what?" the teacher asked, suddenly confused. Training with All Might? _Extra_ training with _All Might?!_ With a man whobhsf to rely on a thin paperback of _Teaching for Dummies_?

That alone was concerning to the black-haired male, and his mind automatically supplied it with the idea of _that_ being why Midoriya had such destructive tendencies.

"You... didn't know?" Todoroki asked slowly, running a hand across his right cheek as he spoke. "Todoroki, what do you mean by _extra_ Training with _All Might?_ " Aizawa demanded, mentally taking note of the flinch the kid made at his tone.

"Midoriya is always running in from outside training before breakfast. I... wanted to see what he was doing, so I, well, followed him one morning, and saw him in the woods with All Might practicing his quirk," Todoroki admitted, and Aizawa gnashed his teeth together.

"I am going to murder that man," he said after a moment, and turned, moving as if he were going to do just that. However, Todoroki stopped him, the small question catching him off guard for a moment.

"What about you, sensei? What do you do for your extra training? In comparison to the state Midoriya returns in from All Might, the results of your evening endeavors are... alarming," Todoroki finally said, and if Aizawa wasn't paying attention-- _he didn't seem to do a good job of that lately with the way things have gone_ \--he would have missed the way that the room chilled under the accusation.

_"In comparison to the state Midoriya returns in from All Might, the results kf your evening endeavors are... alarming."_

While Aizawa believed that Todoroki had Midoriya's best interests at heart, that statement made him realize a few things:

1\. His friends--or at least Todoroki--do not understand the intellectual level that Midoriya stood at

2\. All Might has been privately and secretly training his kid with a self-destructive side-effect to it _before_ class, which means the kid either has endless reserves of energy or is pretty damn good at hiding when he feels like shit. The latter seems to be more likely, which means Aizawa was definitely going to be having a chat with Recovery Girl as well as launching a small-time investigate on Midoriya's home life.

3\. Aizawa has given off the impression that he was _abusing_ one of his kids, and that _misunderstandings_ were also involved in the current situation. That meant time was going to be needed to sort through which things are definitely true, and which things are just misunderstandings.

4\. Todoroki has a poor opinion/judgement on the idea of training, especially if it is offered by pro-heroes. Todoroki hasn't had one-on-one training here at U.A. yet, which meant that he must've received training elsewhere, and if he didn't know better, with the skill that his kid is at, it was almost as if the Number 2--but hasn't Aizawa been wrong lately? What if he was wrong this time around and Endeavor literally beat the shit out of Todoroki and called it training?

He was definitely going to open an investigation for that as well.

5\. If he didn't start to clarify things now, then the misunderstandings were going to get worse, and the truth was going to be further buried beneath the reactions of his kids.

Which meant sharing some, if not all information that involved Midoriya at the moment.

_Did Midoriya know of his classmates' concerns?_

"Midoriya is training with me on the weekends because he wants to, and because he needs to at the same time. Aftet reading his file and hearing from the problem child himself, it has come to my attention that his quirk developed the day of the Entrance Exam. That means the kiddo has never received quirk counseling, so the weekends are being used for him to catch up in that aspect," Aizawa explained, and Todoroki frowned. "But... the capture scarf? And why he refuses to see Recovery Girl?" he asked, and Aizawa forced himself to relax as he set aside the anger bubbling within him for the healer later.

"The problem child wanted to be able to learn a way to fight without using his quirk, in case he could rely on it. That kid is quite remarkable, especially with the pace he's managing to learn. It took me around a year to get a pretty good grip on it, and he's managing to do it in less than four evenings, which is beyond impressive. I mainly showed him a few techniques and he started to copy me before figuring out exactly what I was doing... it is quite terrifying, almost. He and Nedzu would get along quite well if the coffee rat theif didn't have the emotional IQ of a worm," Aizawa muttered, mind drifting for a moment as he thought back to thag previous Saturday.

Midoriya had managed to loop the capture scarves he wore around his wrists around a nearby metallic pipeline within the Ground Beta, and had suddenly been swinging through a self-made obstacle course. The kid had been laughing the whole time despite his features being contorted with concentration, and the teacher clearly recalled Shinso's shock at the greenette's progress.

His pocket suddenly buzzed, bringing him back to Todoroki and the real world around him as the student looked as if he was about to say something. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Aizawa narrowed eyes at the contact, nearly hissing at the familiar letters as he fought the urge to chuck the device.

"All Might is being a pain in my ass again," he grumbled, showing the contact to Todorki.

The half-and-half snorted at the title of the contact, the tension in his shoulders fading a little bit. The subtle relaxation allowed Aizawa to sag for a moment as he leaned against the doorframe to the dorm room.. Aizawa sent the call to voice-mail, and turned, a hand on the door as he sent one last look over his shoulder at Todoroki.

"I will help Midoriya, though, if that is what you're going to ask. I'm just going to need a little trust from you, and the others while I figure some things out," the teacher said, and Todoroki slowly nodded, frost seeming to drift from his clenched fist as he watched the man leave.

As he silentlt shut the door behind him, Aizawa was not surprised to find Jiro and Uraraka outside the dorm door, with Momo in the distance. Pinching the bridge of his nose ss he fought the urge to sigh, Aizawa shot a thumb towards Todoroki's door.

"Go give him a hug while I go set things straight," he grunted, and the students all considerably brightened as they moved past him.

"Problem children, all of them, and the next thing I'll see is one of them transforming into a pineapple. I need some sleep," Aizawa grumbled fondly before turning and beginning to make his way back to the faculty meeting.

  
. . .

"Aizawa-Sensei, it's nice to see that you've decided to rejoin--" Nedzu began, but Aizawa waved a hand at the rat. "Listen up, we've got a whole lot of shit to fix here in U.A., starting with the teachers. Whatever the hell you're planning on discussing can wait," the exhausted teacher said, and Nedzu blinked, not used to be interrupted nor openly ignored or brushed aside by the teacher. Reaching a paw out for his tea, the rat fell silent, analytical eyes watching the tall man as the staff shifted anxiously before them.

This should be interesting, at the least, and Nedzu had a feeling that whatever was about to go down was going to change things.

"Sho, is this about earlier?" Present Mic asked slowly, and the man's eyes flashed red in response. "Remember how I brought up concerns about several students acting strange in 1-A, and how the behavior seemed to spread the further we let it fester?" Aizawa asked, and a few of U.A. staffed nodded.

"I do recall you asking me about Todoroki and Uraraka a few weeks ago, and then Snipe had come up and asked me about whether or not Iida was still upset over Tensei. I will admit, they have seemed a bit more... how do I put it?" Midnight asked, tapping her chin slightly as her other hand went to rest against her elbow.

"Hostile?" Ectoplasm asked, a slight wince at the word as he recalled the recent training sessions with Class 1-A.

"You said you found out why?" Toshinori asked, and Aizawa resisted the urge to slap the oddly serious man. The blond was currently resting his head in his hands thoughtfully, sharp elbows dented partially before him as he twiddled his thumbs. He was being quiet, rational, and wasn't jumping to conclusions like he usually did.

Maybe his words from earlier had knocked a few screws back into place.

He still might punch him to test that theory.

"Yes. Todoroki has unfortunately fallen for a few misunderstandings about U.A. staff. However, they aren't entirely misunderstandings as I've come to realize, even if that's how it started," Aizawa explained, plopping down into a seat as he stifled a yawn, the adrenaline from earlier giving way to the exhaustion settled deep within his bones.

"Interesting. I'm assuming it concerns Young Midoriya, am I correct?" Nedzu asked, and Aizawa nodded, sagging in his seat as he dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"All Might, Todoroki believes that you are Midoriya's father, and that you only care about the kid for his quirk. He is under the belief that you are encouraging his destructive ways, and have trained him to the point that he has reached so far. It has come to my attention that you deliberately hid early morning trainings from me, especially when you should _know_ that those can interfere with his already busy schedule," the black haired man stated calmly, and Toshinori spluttered, lips turning dark as he raised a napkin to his mouth.

"Young Midoriya has been working with me in the mornings to further develop his own style, and to train on upping the percentage of the quirk he can use. We go at Young Midoriya's pace, and never engage in battle," the blond explained, and Aizawa sighed.

"Well, now that that is cleared up, we're going to take a look into how we teach our kids, and what we're supposed to do as _teachers_ , and not _people_ _heroes_ ," Aizawa started, and Snipe wrinkled his nose beneath his mask.

"What do yeh mean by that, 'zawa?" the pro asked, and the addressed man buried his chin in his scarf. "As we've seen through Nedzu's illogical tests, and through countless exams and observations, Midoriya is obviously _years_ ahead of his peers. By refusing to acknowledge, we are forcing him to be held back, when instead we should be helping him break beyond what he has already achieved," Aizawa stated, and he turned to Nedzu.

"Also, who in their right minds shoves a kid into an experimental based situation, even if it was a physical exam, and was only based in observations. You don't know if your theories concerning the kid are correct, and you sure as hell should no better than to treat a student like a subject for you to dissect. He may be a puzzle, but he still is human, something you don't seem to realize," he snapped.

The harsh tone echoes, settling in the far corners of the square room as the hush befalls them all. It was the official thirs time Aizawa had called out Nedzu, and the second time he bothered to correct the rat and they had done nothing but listen and agree in response.

"At the beginning of the year, Midoriya was struggling because he had just gotten his quirk, and had no idea on how to use it without breaking something. Instead of helping him figure out a way to solve the issue, we let it get to the point where he was permanently at risk of being mere steps away from a life-changing injury all for the mere sake of _entertainment._ We are all to blame for our mistake, but it's made me wonder how many we've failed because we forget that they're children, and we forget that we're supposed to _guide_ them," Aizawa dragged a hand down the side of his face, palms catching on the prickly stubble decorating his chin.

"We've lost sight of what it means to teach, and what it means to teach as a pro heor. Both are different, and should be treated as so," he added, and watched as a few of those around him nodded. The others seemed to be thinking, or even trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"I see and understand all of the points you've made today, Aizawa-Sensei, and I shall work on a revision plan as soon as possible," the rat started, but a gpare sent by the man had him squeaking out another sentence. "Of course this plan will receive advice and commentation of those it will affect," he squeaked, and Aizawa relaxed slightly.

"And you! Stop telling students that you won't heal them if they make the same mistakes over and over again! That completely dismisses the purpose of an infirmary," Aizawa groaned, and Recovery Girl had the balls to look openly ashamed at her actions. However, before she could speak up in the silence, Hound Dog was suddenly speaking.

"Therrre's something else _\--grrr--_ isn't therrre? Woof!" Hound suddenly asked, a paw raising to scratch at the muzzle-like mouth guard the teacher wore. "Unfortunately, yes," Aizawa said and Midnight groaned.

"I don't know how much more bad news I can handle for tonight!" she muttered, and Aizawa pointedly ignored her. "It turns out that we not only failed to guide nour students physically, but we've failed to help them emotionally. It has come to my attention that Todoroki and Midoriya do not have ideal home lives, and that they aren't the only ones struggling with something. Midoriya flinches at every loud bang. Todoroki barely emotes. We've missed all of the social cues, which I find to be quite pathetic, especially since we're pro heroes trained to pick up the signs," he finally said, and as if it didn't seem impossible in the first place, Toshinori seemed to sag, eyes widening as he muttered unintelligibly beneath his breath.

"His mother... do you think? But, that doesn't make sense?" Toshinori began, and Aizawa turned to him. "What was she like when you visited her for the dorms, All Might?" he asked, and the blond whipped his head towards the raven, his bangs slapping him in the face from the speed.

"She was absolutely terrified of what Izu--Young Midoriya was doing, and hated the fact that he was always getting hurt. Her? Abusive? I think she'd be over-protective more so than that," he muttered, and Aizawa huffed. "So, not the mother--" Aizawa began, but Nedzu interrupted him.

"Toshinori, what conversation went down between you and Inko Midoriya to allow Young Midoriya to live in the dorms," the rat asked, and Aizawa silently turned back to the man.

"I bowed and practically begged her to allow Midoriya to stay in U.A., and we discussed his quirk, and a few things that U.A. is planning on doing to keep students safe," he replied, and Aizawa stiffened.

"She threatened to take him out of U.A.?" Aizawa asked slowly. Toshinori ran a hand through hisbhair as he leaned back. "Yeah, now that I recall, it didn't seem like Ms. Midoriya wanted her son to even go to U.A. in the first place. It was almost as if she didn't believe her son could, or should do it. If Young Midoriya hadn't mentioned applying to another hero school if she took him out of U.A., she probably wouldn't have caved," he stated.

Nedzu tapped his chin in thought as Midnight raised her voice. "You know, abuse comes in multiple forms. This woman, did she seem to be neglectful or ignorant of anything in specific? It sounds as if she keeps brushing aside what her kid wants in favor of what she wants, almost as if she's trying to coddle him, or keep him away from the dangerous world," she spoke solemnly, and Aizawa motioned towards the manilla folders he had brought earlier before storming out.

"The problem child was quirkless up until the entrance exam, so that could be entirely true," Aizawa hummed, and Toshinori fell back into thought as he stared at the folders.

"Nedzu? What do you have to say?" Cementoss suddenly asked, having been silent for the duration of the meeting until that point in time.

"I do believe that Inko is being neglectful of his child's feelings, and emotional state. It would definitely explain why he has difficulty expressing himself or how he feels, especially if someone, or multiple people have forced him into a specific role because of the way that he was born. I do believe your request for an investigation in Aldera High is necessary at this point, and urge you to make a visit as soon as possible, Aizawa. Find anything suspicious, bring it to me, and I will get a warrant for cameras," Nedzu stated, and Aizawa stood.

"Good, now that the main gist of shit is out of the way, I'm going to go grab coffee, and then we're going to talk about Todoroki, and then we're going to revise teaching guidelines. Be prepared to get no sleep," Aizawa grunted before leaving the room.

Tonight was going to be a long night, and he was sure as hell going to bring the whole damn pot with him.

. . .


	3. Animorphs I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animorphs AU

**Animorphs**

**. . .** **. . . . . . . . .**

  
Monoma gasped sharply, his lungs burning as fingers dug into the dirt walls surrounding him. A normal stalk--hangout, he reminded himself, because that's what it was--turned nightmare, Monoma had expected many things.

An alien invasion wasn't on that list.

Now his heart was _pounding_ in his chest as he ran for his life, purple eyes frantically searching around him as unwanted images flashed continuously in his mind. He pushed forward despite the panic threatening to boil over and continued moving onward. Deku was hot on his heels as Hatsume ran beside him with her camera trained behind them. Shinso was struggling to keep up, having the worst endurance out of those in the group, and Todoroki was in the back, ice coating the earthy ground. As he ran quirkless, Monoma has never felt so pathetic, hands itchy to slap someone just for something to wild beneath his fingertips.

But he couldn't afford to stop, not at that moment.

The aliens the blue dude had warned them about we're chasing them, the sound of gunshots chasing them into the night as bullets of light narrowly missed them. Digging a hand into his pocket to make sure that _it_ was still there, Monoma fingered the heated cube, thanking those above that it was still there.

Despite being able to fit in his palm, the cube was supposedly capable of giving others the ability to shift. The blue creature that had originally crashed in the woods had explained that it was advanced space tech belonging to the Andalites. According to them, the cube could not fall into the hands of the Yeerks, who were parasitic slugs that played puppet master over living hosts.

The thought made Monoma shudder, chills shocking his system as he stumbled, nearly falling if it weren't for the gloved hand that pulled him back up. Purple met green, and then the world dissolved in a blur of colors, the greenette hefting Monoma over his shoulders as his other hand reached out towards Shinso and Todoroki, who were trying to force a Hatsume forward. The pink-haired girl seemed adamant about gaining some good footage, rambling under her breath about the advanced tech, and future studies, but once Deku extended his hand towards them, Shinso and Todoroki pushed her towards the greenette, watching as he grabbed onto the back of her shirt.

"Todoroki! Shinso!" he called out as he coiled his legs, seeming to prepare to jump. The two lunged forward, grabbing onto Deku right before the greenette shot forward, green lightning crackling around them.

Monoma closed his eyes as the wind hit them, the pressure nearly knocking him off, and he wheezed when his breath left his body with a soft 'oof'. Eventually, the world stopped spinning, and tingles ran from his fingers to his shoulders as he was gently set against the ground, back leaning against what felt like a wooden wall.

Rapidly blinking as the three Deku's standing in front of him faded into one, he sat up further, eyes searching the small warehouse for the others. Realizing that everyone was indeed there, Monoma relaxed, a choked chuckle escaping him as he realized how close they had come to death.

Or worse.

"That... That is not something I want a repeat of," he managed to get them, and Deku nodded, falling back onto his bottom as he heaved, trying to catch his breath after hauling their asses out of there. "For once I find myself agreeing with you," Shinso groaned, face delicately shoved against the dirty floor as he grunted.

Todoroki was leaning against a box across from the three, his phone out as he scrolled through something, eyes narrowed in concentration. Hatsume seemed to be the only one not bothered, happily bouncing around as she ed to herself, scrolling through the camera she had decided to buy earlier when the four of them had gone to the mall.

Monoma would know because he was there.

Just not as part of the group.

That happened when he 'accidentally' ran into them outside near the construction zone by the highway.

Which leads to the falling light.

To the exploration.

To the alien Andalites and Yeerks.

To the cube with it's stupid shifting abilities and the two-hour limit that came with it.

"Guys! This is a _huge_ opportunity! Stop moping about and think about all that _tech_! And an alien species?! That's just a _double_ bonus!" Hatsume cheered, and everyone around her just turned to stare at her. "Uh, H-Hatsume? I-I don't think now is the time," Deku stuttered, face still red from the exertion he pulled off to carry them to safety.

She looked up, smile still on her face as yellow eyes peered over a screen to look at the heroin training. "Of course! We should alert authorities immediately! And then we can study those juicy babies!" she crowed, and Shinso groaned again in the dirt.

"I am the rock, and the rock is me. Just let me be here because I am dreaming, and this is all just a freakish nightmare," he said, tired eyes turning to the side as Todoroki sat beside him.

"We can't call authorities. You heard Uram, the Yeerks are everywhere, and we don't know how long they've been here, nor who they've infected," the teen said, eyes following a trail of ants moving across the ground.

Monoma huffed, standing as he brushed off his jeans and pulled out the pocket watch he had. "At this rate, you Class A idiots are going to get us killed," he spat, and immediately had their attention. Deku opened his mouth to protest, but Monoma merely shushed him with a finger.

"It is currently ten after nine, which means we are ten minutes over curfew. We are technically three hours beyond our designated return time from the mall, which means our teachers will be most likely attempting to contact us," he said, and almost as if the universe was listening, all of their phones rang.

"Do we answer?" Shinso asked, his body creaking as it protested the upright movement he made. Monoma shook his head, watching as Deku once again opened his mouth to say something.

"Not right now, bone breaker," Monoma hissed, eyes narrowing as he silenced the greenette once more. "I'm gonna answer the phone!" Hatsume suddenly cried out, and before the others could move to drop her, the pinkette had answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hatsume?! Thank god--I got one of the students Aizawa!" the voice echoed from the speaker, and Monoma bit back a curse. A few shuffling sounds screeched from the speaker, causing all of them except for Hatsume to flinch at the sound.

"Power-Loader Sensei! You wouldn't _believe_ what just happened! By the way, the others are more or less in one piece so that's all good!" she cheered, and Shinso facepalmed at Hatsume's speech. "Are any of you injured?" Power Loader asked, his voice clearing coming through now that the feedback was gone.

Yellow eyes moved from the phone to look at the others before she returned it to the device she held. "Nope! Just tired! A few scratches here and there but good! By the way, I have a _ton_ of new ideas for some epic babies!" she squealed, and Monoma was sure Power Loader was sighing from the other end.

"Give Midoriya the phone, Hatsume," a deeper voice ordered, and the pink-haired girl pouted as she handed the phone over to the greenette.

 _Of course, the 1-A bastard is trusted first. Who would've thought otherwise?_ Monoma monologued to himself but chose to remain silent as Shinso sat beside him.

"Sensei?" Deku questioned, and a huff echoed from the speakers. Todoroki shifted then, moving away from the box he sat on to peer at the phone screen as Midoriya swallowed nervously, an odd expression of determination coating his features.

The look caught Monoma by surprise, his heartbeat just barely calming, and yet Midoriya is standing there, absolutely terrified yet still doing something that scared him. The difference between him and the greenette however, was the way Midoriya looked, almost as if he was willing to do anything to come out on top.

It was slightly terrifying, and for once Monoma considered the possibility of Class 1-A being on a different level from 1-B.

A _higher_ level.

"I swear, the trouble you problem children get into is going to give me grey hairs. Where are you?" Aizawa asked, and Monoma took silent note of the flinch Deku had attempted to suppress. "We don't know sensei. I'm sorry about that," Midoriya trailed off with a stutter, and Todoroki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's fine, we're trying to track your signal now. Are you in immediate danger?" their teacher spoke, and Monoma tensed. He hadn't even checked to see if they were safe yet or not! What type of hero doesn't ensure their surroundings before lowering their guard?!

"I-I don't know sir, but I think I ran far enough to lose them," Midoriya worded carefully, and Monoma widened his eyes in realization just as Shinso sat up straighter.

"What happened?" Aizawa asked next, and Midoriya tensed, sharing a look with the others. Hatsume sobered immediately, looking up from the gadget she was currently messing with. She quickly shook her head, slicing her hands through the air frantically.

_Whatever you do, only trust yourselves. Anyone you know can be infected, and you wouldn't be able to tell._

Monoma was sure that the Andalite was passing through all of their minds as they unanimously decided to lie.

_The severed blue leg of the Andalite dangled from the jaws of the Visser--_

Nope, he was not thinking about that.

 _Anything but that_.

"Some villains tried to get the jump on us, and one of them had a hallucination quirk, I think. They tried to chase us, but I grabbed everyone and ran," another flinch, and Todoroki frowned, mouthing something at the greenette that Monoma couldn't catch before his left hand gently landed on Midoriya's arm, steam curling from the back of his hand.

Muscle tension.

Midoriya had overused his quirk to get them to safety.

 _Class 1-A is on something else, aren't they?_ the blond thought to himself as he rested his arms on his knees. Shinso leaned back against the wall, eyes closing as he sighed through his nose.

"This sucks," he groaned, and Monoma hummed in agreement, fingers diving into his pocket as he remembered the cube he was supposed to be holding. Relief flooding his system as fingers touched the cool metal, he allowed himself to relax, eyes moving back and forth from the windows to the door as he kept a subtle eye out for movement.

Hatsume was sitting where Todoroki had once sat, hands turning black with grease as she pulled a wrench from the belt she had around her waist. She seemed content for the moment, the stress bleeding out of her shoulders as she worked.

"We found the location your phone last pinged us at, kiddo. This place looks like--" the Class 1-A teacher's voice faded, static replacing the sound as a brief shout of surprise came from a distance in the phone. Then the call ended, the bright red message flashing obnoxiously in their faces.

"What do we do now?" Shinso asked, masking his concern perfectly as he stood, hand reaching to adjust the scarf he wore around his neck. Midoriya looked back to the phone, powering it off as he set it on the ground. Green lighting wrapping around his body as he raised his foot, crushing the device easily.

Monoma stood then, understanding the tension in the room as the two 1-A students began to trash all of the electronics on them. "We remove anything that can be tracked," the greenette said, and Monoma frowned, narrowing his eyes at the pile before pilling the pocket watches and phone he had out of his pockets and throwing them down, wincing as they became crushed metallic bits.

"But what about my babies?!" Hatsume wailed, and Midoriya turned towards her and held his hand open as he silently asked her for the devices. "Anything that can be traced, and that includes your babies Mei. I'm sorry," the greenette choked out, tears threatening to spill. Hatsume grumbled to herself, reluctantly handing over the inventions and 'babies' she currently had on her person.

"Your scarf," Todoroki suddenly spoke up, throwing his phone and watch into the pile as well. Shinso shifted, an unrecognizable expression contorting his features before he smoothed his face out. "Sure," he said, and handed it over, watching as it was set aflame by Todoroki.

A quiet fell upon the five as the half-and-half dropped the scarf into the fire, watching as the metals slowly began to melt, and the scarf faded to ash.

"What now?" the purple-haired teen asked, disturbing the silence.

Midoriya clenched a fist, his other hand raising to wipe the tears sketching trails in the dirt coating his face.

"We run."


	4. Animorphs II

**Animorphs II**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

  
The streets were cold, the rain spitting ice as it showered those beneath its hazy gaze. The lights were soaked, the flares reflected by the water that surrounded them as they flickered between the essence of life and death. Upon their declining state of control, eerie shadows took it upon themselves to dance amid one another in the alleys, beckoning the hidden with curled hands and gestures that promised foolish gambles.

Five stood there, beckoned into the dark with the cold persuasion of safety. They thrived in the isolation uttered by hushed murmurs as they shivered beneath the cover of an awning. Their faces were dark, obscured by the shadows and dirt-smudged cheeks as they attempted to hide even from the watching.

They were huddled together as they awaited the rain to pause, knowing that the flooding in the main streets would deter their mission, and would lead the heroes directly to them.

They couldn't afford to be found, not until they were sure that the ones they counted on were free from the parasitic Yeerks.

Shifting slightly to ease their cramping leg, the purple-haired sighed, their eyes sliding open as the rain continued to assault them.

"When I envisioned joining the hero course, this was not exactly what I had in mind," Shinso grumbled, and Monoma snorted, and Midoriya looked up, a small smile on his face.

"I think support woulda been a much better option! Especially with your quirk, whether you were a support hero, an inventor like me, or business! Oh! Business is cool too! You have woulda done great in that eyebags!" Hatsume leaped forward, grabbing Shinso's cheeks between her filthy fingers as she squeezed them.

"Pffft, as if. You would've done better in 1-B. After all, we're in this mess because those Class 1-A dolts ran into us. We should've been prepared for something to go wrong from the moment I laid eyes upon them," the blond rolled his eyes and Midoriya chuckled, not even trying to deny it as Todoroki opened his mouth to retort. Midoriya shook his head, and the jaw snapped closed, the scarred male choosing to instead set a glare upon the other.

"Yeah, we seem to always find trouble wherever we go," the greenette muttered, and Todoroki nudged the teen with a sign.

"Midoriya is what Sensei refers to as a 'Villain Magnet'. However, nobody has ever been attacked by aliens-that we've heard of--and you were walking with us home," the teen added, and Hatsume bounced over to Monoma, accidentally kneeing Shinso in the thigh as she twisted. She grabbed the blond's arm, holding it out as she interrupted the argument and began to ramble.

"You know, with all the tech those guys had, I bet I could invent something like that so we can fight back! Let me get some measurements--" she began to rambled and Shinso jabbed her in the gut with his elbow, shaking his head as she dramatically flopped down.

"Whaaaaat?! We can't just sit like ducks! Besides, the urge to make babies is irresistibllllllle," she groaned, poking the purple in the arm. "Oh! You got some real muscle there! Let me know if you have any free-time when we get back so I can use you to make more babies!"

"Babies...? Don't tell me Class 1-A plays around with other classes--" Monoma trailed off, and Midoriya stuttered, his face turning red as Shinso burst out laughing. Todoroki shook his head, turning to place a hand against Midoriya's forehead.

"H-Hatsume just c-calls her inventions b-b-babies," Midoriya managed to get out as he reeled from the embarrassment. Todoroki suddenly looked concerned, a hand quickly making its way to the greenette's forehead.

"You do not have a fever, but your face is extremely flushed," Todoroki joked, and Shinso fell onto his side, wheezing as the rain puddling around them soaked his head. Midoriya spluttered once again as Hatsume slapped Todoroki's thigh with a snort.

"This isn't funny!" Monoma suddenly snapped, his purple eyes wide as he gestured towards the others.

"Here we are, sitting in the rain, in an alley, with no teachers able to help us, some probably dead or controlled by those slug creatures, and you're all _laughing_ like this is some normal outing! _How_?!" he demanded, and Shinso sat up, shaking his head to clear the water that had gathered from the slight leak in the roof as he turned his attention to Monoma. Hatsume was for once silent, eyes narrowed before she sat up.

"Well, like with one of my babies, there's a balance between input and output. Too much input leads to too much output, and sometimes the circuitry can't handle the flow of electricity and fries. Or explodes! I love it when they explode!" she rattled, and Midoriya nodded in agreement, somehow understanding what she was referring to.

"What she's trying to say is that we can only handle so much negativity before we can't handle more, so sometimes laughing even though it seems like we shouldn't help us move forward when we find it hard to," he finished solemnly, and Monoma relaxed, allowing himself a small nod as he stayed quiet.

"We should get a move on though. Monoma is right about our situation not being best, so I say we find some sort of shelter before we get sick from this rain," Todoroki spoke, and he stood, not waiting for agreement before he was pulling Midoriya to his feet, and offering his hand towards Monoma as Shinso grumbled and stood with Hatsume hopping upwards. Reluctantly taking the hand, Monoma allowed himself to be pulled upright, hands going to his pockets once he was on his two feet.

"Kamino Ward is about a mile or so from here and is still in the process of being repaired from when Bakugou was k-kidnapped," Midoriya mumbled, and Shinso frowned.

"We're going to another construction zone to hide? What if... What if _they_ are there too?" the purplette demanded.

Midoriya turns, determination set into his features once more.

"Then we run, and we hide again. But right now, it's our only option. We can't trust anyone, and right now, it seems like we lost Sensei to them tonight. We no longer have the liberty to chose what we want or would prefer to do," he said, and Monoma tightened his grip on the alien cube he had in his pocket.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I just didn't expect to be suddenly following you Class 1-A dolts around," he grunted, and Todoroki frowned, opening and closing his mouth before turning around and beginning to walk. "I see you are trying to be funny now," he replied, and Shinso snorted again as Monoma grew flustered, hands waving through the air as he stuttered.

" _It's a rivalry! A RIVALRY!"_ he hissed, and a small smirk crossed Todoroki's lips.

The five of them began to move silently along the road after the conversation ended, and Shinso slowed slightly, marching the pace of Monoma as Hatsume bounced around Midoriya and Todoroki, occasionally poking their arms or taking mental measurements of their bodies as she chattered away.

"Listen, I know you don't like them that much, but lay off with the insults for the time being. Especially around Midoriya, or else you'll receive the Midotreatment," Shinso muttered, hands moving up to rub at his neck. He seemed to automatically attempt to bury his face in his scarf but would pause whenever he realized he didn't have it anymore.

Monoma knew that there was some logic to Shino's statements, but he huffed, tucking his chin behind the collar of his tailored coat. Part of him was curious about the Midotreatment though and urged him to continue the charade to figure it out.

"So, what was that Midotreatment thing?" he finally asked after a small comfortable silence had taken place.

"The Friendship-is-Magic attack," Shinso muttered, seeming to shudder with the recollection of whatever had happened, and Monoma bit back his surprise.

Whatever that meant, Monoma didn't like the idea of the words "friendship" and "Class-1A" being related to each other.

So he learned to fear the mighty Midotreatment, even if he might be slightly curious about it.

A part of him wanted it, and he wanted it badly. The closest thing to a friend he had in 1-B was Kendo, and even then, she was like a glorified babysitter. But a _real_ friend? That was something a part of him craved. He knew it wasn't possible, of course, not with the path he had chosen to take, or the deals he had made.

After all, he couldn't make any _real_ friends if he was supposed to betray them to the villains in the end.

. . .


	5. Animorphs III

**Animorphs** **III**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

  
Aizawa released a thread of expletives as his fist collided with the slippery cheek of the slug-like villain. The thing had ambushed him as soon as he had dropped down in the construction zone, its tentacles breaking free from the sludge its side stood as and it dove towards him. The phone had been ripped from his hand, clattering elsewhere on the rough concrete as it cut off his connection with his kids. When the villain attacked, making strange clicking sounds, several more had made their appearances known, attacking the other pros he had brought with him when tracking their student's phones.

It was a brilliant take-down plan, he assumed, if only they didn't explode at specific frequencies. They had found that one out when Present Mic accidentally released a shrill whistle, and the creature he was fighting merely popped like a pimple. A horrible simile, but it worked.

" _YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH_!!!" suddenly echoed through the air, the letters arching as they raced towards the villain he was currently fighting. Aizawa turned, throwing his hands out as his scarves responded in kind, wrapping around the stunned villain before slamming him into the ground. The maneuver effectively pinned the villain in the pathway of the scream. He was inclined to believe it was some sort of nomu as it exploded, and Aizawa cringed as he twisted his scarf to remove the excess from it. Wiping goo from his hands and jeans, he turned as more cops arrived, a helicopter moved to circle above them.

A drizzle had begun to fall upon them, and sudden concern for his kids (and Vlad's and Power Loader's) caused his heart to skip a beat. Quickly pulling out his phone, he attempted to try and call his students, eyes widening as the call to Midoriya immediately went to voice mail.

"Is the little listener answering you? Todoroki's phone went straight to voicemail!" Present Mic called over to the teacher, and at the same time, Vlad King and Powerloader ran over as well.

"Voicemail?" the tech hero asked, and Aizawa nodded, knuckles turning white as his grip on the device tightened. "They should be able to answer, and their devices should at least ring. It's only been fifteen minutes since we last made contact," the homeroom teacher grumbled, and red eyes focused the screen, narrowing as another call attempt ended with a voicemail.

"My tracker found the traces of a signal around a warehouse near Kamino. It hasn't moved for a couple of minutes, and I'm receiving the same coordinates for some of their support gear, although the scarf I gave Shinsou has completely disappeared from my grid," Power Loader said nervously as he handed the device over to Aizawa.

"So that means the little listeners can't be tracked, or haven't moved since they last called?" Present Mic asked, and Power Loader nodded.

"They're probably being followed or something. I bet you they destroyed anything that could be tracked or left it all in one place. This means we have no clue as to where our kids actually are. _Shit_ ," Aizawa cursed and threw the phone back to the tech hero, scarves flying towards the nearest support beam as he hauled himself upwards and started to make his way towards his kids.

"I'm going to search the area! With Midoriya straining himself with his quirk, they couldn't have gone too far from their last location!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared over the rooftops.

Something had taken a turn for the worst, and a bad feeling churned in his gut as he moved.

. . .

The shed they managed to find was pretty much abandoned, its worn structure desperate for a makeover. The roof was still functioning, however, and that was what they needed the most. There were also three walls, with two openings, which was another bonus. It meant that they had at least two escape routes if push came to shove, not including breaking through the roof. It was the best thing the group had been able to find in the downpour, and only building in a structurally sounds position in their proximity.

The rain was thunderous against the shingles and dripped along the sides in rivers of thin streams before gushing out the end of a broken eavestrough. It would be difficult to detect oncoming footsteps and sounds, but it was shelter, and it would work for the time being.

Midoriya settled in a corner, green eyes constantly flickering between the openings and corners in an anxious jitter, and Monoma felt his stomach churn as the action warranted a few unwanted thoughts. Once again, he was reminded of the incoming world invasion, and how they--who weren't even pros yet--had been left in charge of the only defense.

Which was made of teenagers.

Who were still in training for heroism--

_Well, not all of them, but that didn't matter._

They were just kids faced with war, who could only trust each other.

_Just not one._

_One of them isn't true._

_**~~But they still trusted them~~.** _

Monoma's fingers clenched tightly around the cube in his pocket before pulling it out and holding his hand towards the others as they settled on the moist ground. The cube pulsed in his grip, the heat leaving a single residue in the digits as he waited for someone to grab it.

"You... you snatched it? _Holy shit_ -" Hitoshi hissed, and he was scrambling forward, holding his hand out as the small item fell into his open palms. Todoroki leaned forward as well, and Hatsume's eyes widened, the yellow irises flashing and dilating as she activated her quirk.

"This is genius!" she suddenly cackled and pulled it out of the purplette's grip. Said teenager shot the pinkette an offended glare as he crossed his arms and turned his attention to her.

"This is brilliant! All sides of this baby are covered in some sort of strange alien language! I wonder if it's some sort of secret coding, like programming of sorts! Wait, this thing gave us the morphing right? I want to take it apart and _find out how_ -" she started, but Todoroki quickly plucked it from her grasp before the inventor could do anything.

"Noooooo! I want to dissect the baaaaaby!" Hatsume moped, but Todoroki ignored her, opting to set it down in Midoriya's hand.

"I feel like you're doing this on purpose," Monoma muttered, and Hatsume merely grinned.

"That was smart, Monoma," the half and half stated, eyes raising to meet his purple ones. Trying to keep the guilt off his expression as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head, the 1-B student released one of his raucous laughs.

"Of course it was! After all, I am the great Monoma of the best Class 1-B!" he proclaimed, puffing his chest out as he made his declaration. Todoroki just nodded at him before crossing his legs and turning to watch Midoriya.

It was then that the blond realized the greenette had been muttering under his breath for what seemed to have been a while.

"The Andalite said this cube would give us the ability to morph, which means it probably has some sort of techno-mental quirk influence on it. The ability to possibly copy a quirk and hand it out as extras are terrifying, and especially something such as morphing.

"Didn't the alien say something about that? I think he was referring to concentration and hand contact, which is going to be difficult for us to figure out--" he mumbled, and Monoma tuned him out, choosing to gaze beyond the opening to the shed he sat beside.

The kid was smart, there was no doubt about it, but it didn't mean Monoma wanted to be entertained by that. Especially since the topic was about _that._

He had seen enough from _that_ to know he won't be sleeping peacefully anytime soon, and he didn't want the reminder. He was jealous of the greenette and the half-and-half, especially when they talked about _that_ so _easily._ As if they had witnessed someone losing their head before.

_They probably have--_

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump in place slightly, and the blond turned, raising an eyebrow at the purple-haired teen.

"It'll be fine," he muttered under his breath, and Monoma narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that the cliche phrase that ends up killing all the main leads in movies?" he asked under his breath, and Shinso grinned, clapping Monoma's back.

"Then it's a good thing we aren't the main protagonist, isn't it?" Shinso said with a grin. Monoma stared at him with wide eyes, watching silently as the teen moved to point at something besides Midoriya. When he picked it up, the greenette attempted to scoot backward, mouth open in a squeak as the moldy bread slice made its existence known.

" _Oh my God that's disgusting--wait, no--DON'T EAT THAT HITOSHI--"_ Midoriya hissed, and Hatsume burst into laughter, leaping up to snatch a piece from Shinso's hand as he took a large bite out of it, grinning as Midoriya cringed and Todoroki's eyebrow twitched.

_Not the main protagonists._

No matter how hard he tried, Monoma would never be above those before him, just like they would never rise above those set before them. There was always going to be someone above them, no matter how hard they tried, and right now, those that were in the lead for that role were yellow-green blobs living in people's brains.

There was hope in that statement, because if the universe was on their side, or any side really, then it was those that took power for themselves that would end up losing.

But for Monoma, that was a truth, a realization that hit him as he remembered that the world wasn't just them versus aliens anymore. There were heroes, villains, traitors, and aliens now; he knew only one of them was going to win, and that wasn't going to be him.

After all, traitors never win in the end, and that's just how things are.

. . .


	6. On Your Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Izuku

_Topic:_ Gamer Izuku  
 _Ships:_ None/Possible Izuku x Toga   
🦋= Angst  
🦄= Multiple Parts  
➰= AU  
⚠️= Mentions of several triggering subjects such as suicide, bullying, possible self-harm, and child neglect

_**On Your Left** _

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _

  
"On your left!" the raspy voice oozed from the headset with urgency, the sound followed by the rapid succession of clicks as multiple buttons were pressed. Slim fingers responded to the message immediately, green eyes narrowing in concentration. "Almost there...," he trailed off, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he tilted the remote.

"I SAID ON YOUR LEFT!!!" the voice screeched, and the greenette cackled, throwing his head back in a victorious screech as his Toadette crossed the finished line. "I STILL WON, DECAYER! TASTE THAT YOU SPINELESS COW!" Izuku crowed. Grumbling proceeded his victory, and the greenette snickered into his mic.

"I'll get you next time. Another round. Let's go," the fellow gamer grunted. Izuku spun in his chair and squinted at the All Might alarm clock sitting on his bedside table.

_1:03 A.M._

"It's a school night, so I'm going to have to get back to you on that rematch," he said, spinning back to face his desktop monitor. He quickly exited Mario Cart, pulling up Discord as he wrapped up the cord to his controller. He set it to the side, choosing to lean forward onto his palms as he stared at the screen.

".... Forgot you were one of those cringey minors," Decayer eventually replied, and Izuku snorted again. "Oh my, I must be hitting the end of puberty if my adolescent voice cracks are convincing enough to be an adult," he retorted, and his friend responded by sending a 'Fuck You!' emoji gif.

"Anyways, while I'd love to stick around and see your end to that insinuation, I'm heading to bed. Catch you tomorrow, crusty," he said and exited the call as soon as Decayer began to choke on whatever he had been drinking. Grinning to himself, Izuku set his headset upon it's charging stand and practically face-planted onto his bed.

"One point for the broccoli head, zero for crusty. I call that a win good enough to sleep on. What do you say, All Might poster?" he asked, eyes tilting upwards to stare at the blinding smile. "'Go to sleep you crazy gremlin? The bags under your eyes are as great as my ass pectorals?' Jeez, All Might, what a way to not be creepy."

He paused for a moment, a groan making it's way out of his throat as he continued to ramble. "Yet I'm the one talking to a poster in the dead of night wearing cargo shorts and a pink shirt that says Flamingo in Cantonese. And the kids at school think I'm strange for existing," he chuckled. Rolling to his side, he tucked a hand under his pillow and yawned. "Anyways, good night pedo-stalkers, I won't hold a grudge against you kidnapping me if you let me get some sort of sleep tonight. Thanks!"

. . .

School, in essence, was a nightmare.

Unlike the digital world, one couldn't hide behind a tag and friendly voice. Here, you were thrown to the wolves; among the prey beneath the scrutinizing gazes of the wildebeests. In Izuku's case, he attempted to remain the only prey, choosing the well being of others over himself.

It left him bruised and sore at the end of the day, but it burned worse when someone wore his burden. He was the quirkless kid, the bottom of the rung. The least he could do was help out the other prey.

Despite his mission, it never got easier, and some days seemed to drag beyond the slow crawl they embody.

Like today.

The clock seemed to enjoy his suffering, ticking slowly as his bullies stole his lunch, locked him in his locker, and proceeded to repaint his desk with slurs before a teacher found him in there during the third period. The teacher also reprimanded him for being in the locker in the first place, calling him "clumsy" and "pathetic". He had earned detention for that one, having to stay after the next day once a phone call was made to his mother.

To summarize politely, his day had been shit, and the last tick of the clock was like bells chiming on a sunny day: motivating. However, the universe decided to remind him of the scum he was and set Bakugou before him in a warpath of heinous fury and testosterone.

Twirling a pencil strategically between his fingers, the blond perched himself on the graffitied desk, red eyes aflame. The room emptied at the silence, the teacher kindly shutting the door behind him as he left to head home, having better things to do.

Choosing to remain silent, Izuku internally prayed to whatever god there was to let him out of this exchange alive. He also sent a quick apology across the spiritual realm to DECAY3RofM1GHT, someone he had a feeling won't be hearing his voice later over Mario Kart.

Bakugou, however, remained silent as well, eyes narrowing as the pencil continued to spin. The tension between the two was thick, yet a single action or breath could slice through it like butter. All it would take was a wrong blink, and Izuku knew that he would have marks to remember the occasion.

After another moment of the grueling quiet, Bakugou finally spoke, snapping the pencil he held. "Aunty called the Old Hag last night. Said you been talking to someone instead of sleeping," he started, and Izuku froze, eyes wide as he maintained eye contact with the dick cartoon on his desk.

That seemed to be the wrong response, however, and a hand made its way into his green curls, yanking upwards with enough strength to pop his neck. The greenette gasped, eyes watering at the odd angle Bakugou had moved his head to, and whimpered, hand twitching near Bakugou's wrist but never making contact.

"What's the big deal, shithead? Can't find anyone willing to accept you and you're pathetic existence so you faked your way into a friend group? Got yourself some nice chatters who feel sorry for your annoying fucking voice? I bet you they think your muttering is just as disgusting as we do. After all," he leaned in, the hand in his hair starting to smoke as it grew uncomfortably hot. "Quirkless nobodies will never, ever be beyond the bottom rung step stool. You're meant to be crushed, shitty _Deku._ Stop feeding your pathetic dreams before you mess someone up real bad."

With that, the hand yanked itself out of his matted hair, fingers catching on tangled curls before an explosion caught his shoulder. With a sharp cry, the teen fell out of his seat, a hand reaching up to cradle the burnt flesh and uniform as he collided painfully with the tile.

With that, Bakugou grunted, turning around to storm out of the room. Thinking that the main trouble had ended, Izuku shifted, grabbing at his backpack and forcing himself to stand. However, he paused his movements, eyes catching on the still form of Bakugou. The blond had one hand on the door handle, and his head was tossed in Izuku's direction, ruby eyes staring holes into his skull.

"Now that I think about it, you've caused enough fucking trouble as is. Forget taking a swan dive for that quirk, and just give everyone some peace of fucking mind, dumbass," he snarled, and Izuku's went wide, his thoughts traveling back to _that_ _day._

With the sludge villain.

The meeting with All Might.

The day he gave up on being a hero.

Clenching his jaw as he tore his gaze from Bakugou and to the window, he refused to move until the door had slammed shut behind the blond. After waiting a few seconds, he relaxed, hissing as his shoulder throbbed in response to the motion. "Damnit Kacchan, this is my only uniform," he muttered under his breath, a hand reaching into his bag to catalog his injuries.

A sad look crossed his features, however, when the journal fell open onto Bakugou's page, the T-Chart a blazing red instead of the green it used to be. Adding another red tally to the chart, he inhaled strongly, releasing the breath through his nose before shoving the notebook back in its place.

"Time to head home, patch up, and lie to mom. Again," he grumbled, flinching when the yellow strap to his backpack rubbed against his injury.

Fortunately, the walk to the train station was uneventful, and he managed to catch his train home without too many looks of suspicion. Granted, the train car he occupied was practically empty, so he wouldn't receive strange looks anyway. Well, besides the humanoid caterpillar napping in the corner, but at this point, Izuku felt the strange looks would go both ways.

The consistent sting of his shoulder, however, reminded him that he should probably start cleaning it some before he got home, in case he needed to wrap it if mom was there. With a sigh, he tugged open his backpack, double-checking to see if the caterpillar was indeed sleeping before pulling out some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and only if he was quick, some wrap.

It wasn't much, and he was sure that he was definitely doing something wrong, but it worked, and that's what he was going to take. So, biting down on a spare, clean sock he carries with him, he got to work, hissing slightly at the initial bite of alcohol. A few moments passed as he worked on cleaning the burn, flinching when the sudden jolt of the train caused him to jab it slightly. Other than that, he was eerily silent, eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he slid the uniform off his shoulder.

"How'd you get that?" a voice suddenly questioned, and Izuku flinched, hard. The motion pulled on his injury, and he hissed, eyes beginning to water on reflex as he jerked his head towards the caterpillar. "Villain attack. Very small though. Caused a partial electrical fire and I got burned. It was taken care of," he lied, pushing down another flinch as the black-haired man merely narrowed his eyes from where he sat in his yellow sleeping bag.

"Didn't a paramedic check on you?" he asked, sitting up slightly, and Izuku readjusted his jacket, inching backward as he kept a wary eye on the stranger. "I-I'm sorry if I seem rude, but, uh, does that concern you? Um, sir?" he squeaked, and the man sighed, unzipping his sleeping bag and folding it.

"I'm seeing a kid with a second, and quite possibly third, degree burns on their shoulder, attempting to take care of it on his own after a so-called villain attack, and you're going to ask me why I care?" he drawled, crossing his arms as he flicked an eyebrow up.

Izuku, however, had partially zoned out, mouth parted as he finally caught sight of the capture scarf draped around their neck. "Y-You're Eraserhead," he said, eyes growing wide in shock.

The man seemed surprised as well, leaning back with what Izuku realized was false laziness. The teen assumed that the position was to lower his guard, but instead, it only made him raise it. Eraserhead was known to take down targets with swift proficiency, balancing on the line of cruelty and necessary. He was a hero Izuku greatly admired, mainly because they tended to intervene in situations.

Like he was trying to do right now.

There were two options that Izuku could see as the most probable outcome to this situation, and that was either getting away or making a trip to the hospital. He assumed the man was going to take him to the hospital.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but Izuku interrupted him, shoving his materials back into his bag as he sighed. "'How do I know who you are?' Hero forums. Also, I'm assuming that you're going to want to take me in to get treated for something I can easily take care of myself," he stated, controlling his tone as he took note of the eyebrow twitch across from him.

"...yes," the man eventually drawled and Izuku waved a hand. "I'll willingly go on two conditions," he said, pulling his backpack on as the train neared his stop. "And what are those?" Eraserhead asked, sitting up as if he were anticipating what the kid was planning.

"My mom doesn't find out and you take the bill," Izuku said body, shoving away the guilt that bubbled dangerously in his gut. _"Just give everybody some peace of mind, dumbass."_

He shoved that down too.

The doors to the cart slid open then, and Izuku stood, the man the following suit. Preparing to make a run for it, he narrowed his eyes at the pro.

"Fine," the man finally grumbled, and Izuku grinned.

_Selfish--_

_. . ._

"Guess who pissed off a pro-hero today? This bitch," Izuku drawled as soon as he entered the voice chat. Decay immediately spat whatever he had been drinking out, and a high-pitched giggle followed the sound. A deep voice made a strange guffaw noise, and Izuku looked at the chat.

He probably should have checked to see if there was more than one person in the chat before he hopped in like that.

"Shiggy, I didn't know the person you wanted us to meet was fun! Why'd you leave out the interesting parts! I bet you also lied about them being hideous, especially with that sweet voice of theirs! Hey cutie! Lemme see your face! You sound super cute!" the female squealed and Izuku rolled his eyes. "If this is your first time meeting Handsy, then you should probably know his sense of humor is as dry as he sounds, and unfortunately, I do look like broccoli," he replied, and this time a laugh from Cr3m@ti0n followed.

"I like this kid!" the man crowed, and Shigaraki grumbled to himself as F@ngH0e giggled again. "Everyone, this is Izuku. Izuku, meet fucking weirdo one and pain in my ass three," Shigaraki grunted.

"Who's two?" Izumi asked. "Twice," they all responded in unison, and Izuku raised an eyebrow, taking in the distraction as his shoulder throbbed pitifully.

Maybe he shouldn't have run off earlier.

His shoulder would probably ache less.

"The name's Dabi, and I wanna know how you pissed off a pro," he said, and Izuku grimaced. "Yeah, I, um, I may or may not have ditched them in an alleyway after kicking them in the balls," he finally said nervously, and silence followed the admittance.

"We're adopting him," Dabi said seriously, and the girl gave an affirmation. "You're ours now, Zuzu," she giggled, and Izuku shrugged.

For some reason, instead of relief, Bakugou's voice crossed his mind, and a pain shot through his chest.

"Yeah," he croaked.

"So, how about that pretty face of yours now? UwU?"

. . . .


	7. On Your Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Izuku II

_Topic:_ Gamer Izuku  
_Ships:_ None/Possible Izuku x Toga  
🦋= Angst  
🦄= Multiple Parts  
➰= AU  
⚠️= Mentions of several triggering subjects such as suicide, self-harm, bullying, and child neglect

**On Your Right**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

  
The firing of guns was peaceful, to a point. The repetitive banging made it easy to zone out, to forget what had happened that day. It was preferably to the worry of his mother, to the sobs that threatened to rack his body. He didn't want to feel any of that right now, so he didn't, finding himself lost in some COD as he sat there on his bed.

His room was clean, almost too clean for his current mood, and the urge to trash it was nearly as strong as the urge to scream. He wasn't doing that yet, so he wasn't going to muster the energy to ruin shit until it became necessary.

Which might be sooner than later, especially with all the All Might merchandise _mocking_ him from his shelves. The eyes followed him from the posters and figurines, almost asking him why he _didn't do it_ earlier, and constantly brought him back to the roof All Might had left him on.

Right after telling him he was worthless.

Brilliant.

Amazing.

Impeccably ingenious.

"I fucking hate this game as much as I hate All Might," Shigaraki suddenly hissed as Izuku sniped him from across the street. He allowed a small smile to turn his lips, and snorted, not even bothering to go off on him about why he shouldn't hate the man either.

After all, wouldn't that make him a hypocrite now?

"HA, TAKE KARMA _BITCH_!" Dabi suddenly shrieked, and Izuku whirled around, switching to a melee weapon as soon as Dabi appeared on the roof. The knife hit the character, and they toppled immediately, the player releasing a string of curses as he respawned.

"Yes! I love you Zuzu! You're the best!" Toga crowed, and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Nah, there are way better players out there than me," he stated and moved his character's position to an area that would allow him to snipe where he had originally been. Shigaraki and Dabi fell into his trap, and he took them out with a well-placed grenade.

"Alright, spill the beans brat. You know damn right you're one of the best players out there, and haven't been afraid to say so before," Shigaraki suddenly snarled, and Izuku tensed, his shoulder locking for a moment with a slight hiss that he barely managed to catch. He prayed to God that the others didn't hear the slight slip up, and powered through it as if nothing was amiss.

"The only beans I'm spilling are currently locked away in the pantry on the highest shelf. After the bean boozler incident last week, mom made sure I wouldn't be able to get them," he started, but Shigaraki cut him off.

"You've been quiet, sound like you're in pain, and you just died. To me. And I was standing in front of you for a few good seconds," he said.

"Stop scratching, Shiggy, it's bad for you," Izuku said weakly, shoulders sagging as he realized he had been figured out.

"Kid, are you safe?" Dabi suddenly asked, sounding tense. Izuku sighed, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"The quirkless are never safe, not even from the _heroe_ s," he hissed before freezing. A pregnant pause followed his declaration before he realized what he said.

"Oh _shit_ ," he wheezed, his chest tightening significantly as he quickly left the kid.

"Zuzu--wait! Come back--don'you fucking ghost--" Toga's, Dabi's, and Shigaraki's voices filtered through the headset before he exited the call and slammed and slammed the laptop shut.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuc_ k," he whimpered, nails digging into the back of his arms as he dove into his closet, sliding the door shut behind him. He pressed himself against the plastered walls, grabbing the nearest hoodie and pulling it on before burying himself in the pile I blankets.

 _How could I just do that?!?! They're gonna hate me now! Just like Kacchan said!_ He whimpered, his grip tightening on his blankets.

. . .

Frustration crawled along his skin like bugs in the dead of night. It was an itch he was always fighting against, the sort of scratch that stung with reminders of failure and possible loss.

His skin was going crazy as soon as Izuku went offline, and the villain lumbered to his feet just as Dabi burst through the door. The scarred man was terrifying, smoke curling from the skin grafts in dark spirals as he fumed.

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill whoever touched a hair on his fucking head," he sneered, blue eyes flashing as Shigaraki grunted.

"Me too! Only I get to stab Zuzu!" a female cheered as she emerged from behind Dabi, knives shining brilliantly in her grip.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki growled, turning on his heel as he picked up his phone. The purple man appeared before the young apprentice, his wispy form solidifying as he warped.

"Yes, Master Shigaraki?" he drawled, and the blue-haired man passed over his phone, holding with two fingers. "Find this kid, and bring him here," he snapped before storming out of the room, a hand raising to scratch at his neck. Dabi and Toga moved aside, watching as their leader disappeared into the basement, an angry shout echoing down the hall before a door was slammed.

". . . you're gonna find Zuzu fast, right Kuro?" Toga asked, turning to face the warmer only to find space. "I'll take that as a yes," she grumbled before grabbing the fire user's hand. "Come on, let's go wait for Zuzu in the bar!" she grinned, and he rolled his eyes as he allowed her to pull him down the hall.

. . .

When Izuku woke, he expected to find himself still buried in the closet, wrapped in his blankets. He did not, however, expect to wake up on a couch shoved in the corner of a poorly lit bar.

Resisting the urge to scream as he sat up, he looked around, his green eyes searching for every possible entrance and exit as he considered the fact that he had been kidnapped.

From his home.

Panic seized him then, his thoughts traveling to his mother as he leaped to his feet, ignoring the protesting ache of his limbs.

"Hello?!" he called out, his voice shaking as he stood there. The blankets he had wrapped himself in now sat at his feet in bundles of fabric, forgotten in his sudden alarm. Rapid footsteps responded to his shout, and he ducked into a corner, eyes narrowed as he attempted to make himself seem more intimidating than terrified.

However, to his surprise, another teenager merely burst into the seemingly empty room, a huge grin on her face.

"Zuzu's up Shiggy!" she crowed before lunging forward, yanking the lanky teen into a bone-crushing hug that had him wheezing. "Hiya Zuzu!"

"T-Toga?!" he gasped, and she released him, fangs glinting in the dim light as she nodded.

"The one and only! Ooo! You do look as cute as you sound!" she squealed, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them playfully as his mind ran a mile-a-minute.

"My mom?" he eventually managed to get out between the cheek squeezing and pinching.

"Oh! She's fine! We scared her though when she went to check on you, so I think the cops might be called! But Shiggy wanted you out of there as soon as possible! No one hurts our Zuzu!" she pouted, and the greenette blinked at her before his mouth dropped open in an 'o'.

Before he could respond to that, however, a gruff voice interrupted their meeting, calling out to the two as they entered the room.

"Toga, space. And Izuku, welcome to the L.O.V.'s base. Want a cookie?" Shigaraki grinned as he held up a chocolate chip cookie.

Izuku proceeded to make eye-contact with the man before the green orbs rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

"That went well," Dabi chuckled as he sat at a stool, tapping the wooden counter once before Kurogiri appeared. "Give me your strongest shot of whiskey. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

. . .


	8. In the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Izuku Part III

**In the Middle**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

  
_**"Missing:**_ _ **Izuku**_ _ **Midoriya**_ _**disappeared from his bedroom, his mother a witness as a purple warp gap stole her son. Officials claim they are doing everything they can to find the boy with the very few leads they have and have yet to figure out just**_ _**what**_ _ **the League of Villains wants with the quirkless child."**_

_"After the kidnapping of a quirkless boy in the Mustafu district, the police have begun to connect the disappearance of young Tsubasa and Nuichi to the League as well. It is unsure of the purpose the villains have intended for these children, and officials are now_ _advis-"_

"Officials are advising a curfew, as well as a close watch on your children. Pro hero All Might is said to be working alongside an underground  hero with well-known  law force employee Detective Tsukauchi to solve the case. So far, there are still little to no leads, and the parents of the missing kids are losing hope with each day that passes."

**"Is enough** **effort** **being** **put** **into** **protecting** **our kids? What's to say your kid won't be taken next? After all, if a child could be taken from his bedroom in broad daylight, in front of a witness** **without** **fear of being caught by law enforcement, what's to say any of us are safe? Just who are the League of Villains, and want is the government hiding from us?"**

_"Opinion polls have come in, and statistics show that there has been a 17% decline in national trust of the Japanese Government, and a 20% drop in trust of the Hero Commission compared to our last polls. It seems widespread fear has begun to spread through our nation, despite the shield All Might_ _has_ _given us against the forces of evil. Is this the start of the end of the Era of Peace?"_

_**"We shouldn't be relying on a singular person to secure our emotions and societal state** _ _**of** _ _**mind. I mean,** _ _**hell** _ _**, think about how much stress and weight that sits on THEIR shoulders. We rely too much on the hero system, which is emphasized** _ _**by** _ _**this book written by** _ _**Destro** _ _**. Society needs to change, and it needs to start with those hero rankings."** _

All Might dragged a hand down the side of his face, long fingers catching on the wrinkles formed by the frown he wore. He was currently deflated, his long bangs falling into his shadowed face as he scrolled through dozens of articles. Blue eyes flashed now and then, eyes catching on strange titles that spoke out more about supporting villainy, and the occasional mention of the Paranormal Liberation Front.

A League of Villains is subtly mentioned here and there, and it unnerves him, sending fear through his gut as he pondered the capabilities of the group.

Hell, they _kidnapped_ a child in front of his mother with no care as to who saw. If that didn't strike fear into him, it was the thoughts that pondered on their true strength. On what this seemingly small group seemed to be truly capable of. It reminded him of All for One, and with a painful twinge in his side, his mind flashed to the kid he was trying to find.

Izuku Midoriya.

Gone missing the very day he met him.

Went missing before he could offer him an opportunity of a lifetime.

_Before he could apologize._

He wasn't going to forget the harrowing look the teen wore on the rooftop, nor the determined expression he wore as he recklessly ran into an attack to save his friend.

Izuku Midoriya was another face he met on the job, but he was anything but unforgettable.

And now he was missing, kidnapped by a villain group who have apparently been kidnapping children beneath their noses for a while now.

Gone before the blond could even open his mouth to apologize.

He was there, standing outside the apartment door when the screaming had begun, and he had burst in as All Might, glaring as he searched for the source of danger.

Finding a hysterical Inko Midoriya on the ground screaming about how "he was gone" was not what he expected.

And that led him to open the case with his friend.

The only lead they had concerned the warp gate user, who had been going around recently in the underground to spread the word of an organization called the League of Villains.

Childish, in the man's eye, but now the name held a darker meaning to it, and he was reluctant to mention them, unable to help the green that crossed his mind whenever he did so.

The door to the office he sat in opened then, interrupting his musings as Detective Tsukauchi storms into the room, his arms filled with files, tags, and red and black yarn. He silently set everything down on the desk before collapsing in the rolly chair.

He mirrored All Might's sunken expression, and the blond shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to interrupt the quiet that had fallen between the two.

"I'm bringing Nedzu and Eraserhead onto the case," Tsukauchi finally groaned, and All Might deflated further.

. . .

When Izuku came back to the land of the living again, he didn't panic. Rather, he stayed where he was, blinking rapidly as he attempted to clear the fogginess in his head. The cushion was dipped slightly near his feet, and green eyes moved to glance at the blonde sitting there before returning to the floor.

"You kidnapped me," he finally slurred, a hand moving to brush his bangs out of his face.

"Yep!" the female replied, looking up from her phone as she gave him a salute. "Toga Himiko at your service Zuzu!"

His eyes widened a fraction before a soft smile donned his features. "Heya Toga, how's the dusty handicap doing?" he asked, and she opened her mouth to respond.

"He turned the doorknob to his bedroom to ash again by accident, and is currently avoiding Dabi because that walking piece of shit always gets pissed," a Lizard suddenly spoke up, and Izuku turned his head. The lizard-human hybrid was playing Animal Crossing on a Nintendo Switch, appearing to only express a monotone expression when he spoke. However, his actions spoke otherwise, labeling him as an outcast.

An outcast society didn't want.

_Like him._

"Walking piece of shit? We all know I'm a fucking saint, you scaled Voldemort," Dabi hissed from behind him, and Izuku whipped his head around, green curls bouncing at the action. His eyes grew wide at the scars covering the man, and concern instantly laced his heart.

"Do they hurt?" the greenette finally asked, eyes narrowing. Dabi seemed to do a double-take, turning in surprise as an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked, and Izuku rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as he leaped to his feet. Toga squinted at him suspiciously as he moved to grab Dabi's arm, giving it a quick pinch.

The man hissed, tearing the limb from the teenager's grasp.

" _What_ _the_ _hell_ _kid?!_ " he snarled, but Izuku was already moving, eyes roaming the area for his backpack before finding it on the table in front of the couch.

He was thankful that they decided to take that when they graciously kidnapped him.

"I have a few lotions and a first aid kit here that can help with burns," he stated simply as the room fell silent. Spinner turned to the kid, pausing his game as he spoke.

"Why do you have that sort of stuff in your backpack?" he finally asked, and Izuku froze, limbs locking into place as panic pushed its way through his system.

He forced himself to move, remaining silent as he grabbed the stuff and attempted to figure out a response.

"Just in case of emergencies. I used to watch hero fights up close," he merely stated, and Spinner turned back, unpacking his game as he grumbled about careless heroes with a few name drops to the Hero Killer Stain.

Dabi and Toga both looked unconvinced, but let the conversation drop, watching as he quickly began to treat Dabi's burns, skin grafts, and scars.

"How did you get this good at patching up shit like this?" Dabi asked after a few moments and Izuku shrugged.

"I had no friends, so I studied a lot in the free time I had. Until I started playing video games and hacking," he said.

"Checks out," Shigaraki suddenly grunted, popcorn falling from the bag he held as he attempted to toss the buttered kernels into his mouth.

"Disgusting," Dabi groaned, and Toga cackled.

"To me shiggy! To me!" she crowed, and the man merely shrugged as he tossed a kernel over Izuku's head and into Toga's open mouth.

"I still don't know how you guys are still alive," the greenette finally groaned, stepping back to analyze his work before putting everything back into his backpack.

A hand found its way into his hair, and he flinched before forcing himself to relax, the hand stilling before ruffling the curls. Shigaraki was by his side, uncooked popcorn sitting in the crook of his arm as he grinned down at the kid, concern wiping itself clear.

"We make do," he finally said, and Izuku rolled his eyes, ducking out of Shigaraki's grip and turning to run directly into Kurogiri, who stood intimidatingly tall above him.

"O-oh, hi," he squeaked, and Dabi burst out laughing as Toga attached herself to his side with a squeal.

"You're so adorable Zuzu!" she yips, and he stiffens, eyes darting to both Spinner and Shigaraki, the latter looking amused as Spinner merely waved a clawed hand.

"You're on your own kid," he grunted, and Izuku squeaked as Kurogiri bent down to peer at the kid.

"Are you doing well, Midoriya?" the man drawled, and Izuku gulped, recognizing the tone he used to joke about online as the "mother hen voice".

"Y-yes sir," he managed to get out, and the sound of paper moving through the air caught his attention, as Dabi cursed, handing several hundred yen over to Shigaraki.

The man merely cackled, moving to slink away as he disappeared into the dark hallway outside the room.

"Bitch," Dabi hissed, and Izuku found himself smiling.

Kurogiri cleared his throat then, effectively regaining their attention as Toga nuzzled Izuku's arm with her cheek.

"Sensei wishes to speak with you sometime today if you wouldn't mind. Also, Twice is requiring assistance for the bank heist on Twenty Third, Dabi," he said as he straightened out, and the man rubbed his hands together.

"Fuck yes! Future gambling, here I come!" he screeched before diving into the warp gate.

Detaching Toga from his arm as she pouted, he turned to Kurogiri.

"Now, is fine? I think?" he asked, and Kurogiri flexed, the purple mist his body consisted of moving to surround the boy.

. . .


	9. Important Updates

Good morning, afternoon, or evening my little Kritters!

Today I bring you this very valuable, very important, and 100% you-need-to-read announcement!

The first thing I wish to discuss is the Gamer Izuku chapters!

At first they were supposed to be little drabbles that I wrote because I wasn't exactly feeling it, or was having difficulty writing in general due to balancing work and college, but then y'all started giving them love and I was like "Oop, I wanna write this now".

So I've decided to give y'all a little start of 2021 gift:

I will be turning the Gamer Izuku drabbles into an actual series, and will be providing an update every other Monday or whenever I have more than 1 chapter available for when I have my sporadic writing sessions.

So thank you for all the love!

Secondly, I wish to speak upon the Animorphs series.

Those drabbles will remain one-shot chapters because I don't exactly feel like turning it into an actual series

So those will remain here.

But the Gamer Izuku one-shots will disappear to be uploading all at once in their own work. I will probably be making the chapters between 2,000-4,000 words instead of obtaining a goal of 1,000 or so, but if the chapter feels like it needs to end...

_It needs to end._

The next thing I wish to talk about is my original. 

The title is written upside down and it reads "The Surrealists". It takes the perspective of 5 individuals in a society where half-human-half-animal mutations are fighting for their rights, freedom, and justification for their lives.

Only something bigger is at large, resulting in the absurd team work of bounty hunters, satyrs, weird magic people, a cop, and a super hero with a large egg for a head.

It's fun writing it, and I'm experimenting with using different tones with each chapter, especially since each chapter is their respective character's POV.

That work updates every Saturday, and will eventually be turned into a comic or manga, or even a cartoon. 

I am working on those side projects by myself at the moment though, so it's taking forever for the art.

Lastly, I was wondering what type of AUs you guys would like to see mixed with BNHA? 

I know only a few animes, however, but will do research if necessary-

Do keep in mind that I'm an extremely busy person, and won't be able to get to everyone's ideas if they're put down.

Thank you, and let's pray this year turns out a bit better than 2020.

With many love, ❤❤❤

JSP, the lovely creator of the KringeKorner


	10. Infection I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gamer Izuku book is out! Go check it out!
> 
> Title: Deus ex machina

**_*MUSICAL INTRO BEGINS TO PLAY*_ **

**_With the recent destruction of_** the **_Nomu_** _**factory and the capture of the infamous villainous Clone of the Separstist's All for One's Doctor, the Republican and Hero forces prepare their next moves as war rages on around them.**_

  
"Sir, we received a call from General Koda. They need medical supplies and assistance in Sector 12," a soldier suddenly spoke, arms snapped to his sides in a formal salute. All Might turned to look at the soldier in his thin form, raising a cloth to wipe the blood from his mouth as rubbed one of his eyes.

"We only just managed to secure Sector 4, and that was because Young Uraraka and Midoriya were able to destroy the Nomu factory here," he said seriously, and the brunette general standing beside him nodded, her bunny ears flopping in the sandy wind as she held out a thumbs up. "We don't exactly have many troops to spare."

"Yep! Wished I didn't miss out on the action! Although, I do have to say that nearly getting infected by some parasite worms was kind of creepy cool and that I'm glad I missed that," she said with a grin, hopping back and forth in place, unable to contain her energy.

Tsukauchi nodded in response, the captain frowning as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I can take some troops and hit up a medical run," he said thoughtfully and All Might nodded before he eyed the two younglings he had mentioned earlier. An idea began to take shape in his mind, and he spoke up.

"Why don't you take Young Midoriya and Uraraka with you as well? They both have several injuries and a run to the medical bay seems like something that would calm their jittery nerves," the blond said thoughtfully, and Rumi Usagiyama--General Miruko--nodded as her large ears flicked again. She cracked her knuckles.

"Aye! That sounds like a kick-ass plan!" she said with a smirk before slamming her gloved fists together. "Then we can go and get some actual blood spilled, and Nomu bits all over the floor, and kick the real doctor right in the can!" she growled, and Tsukauchi and All Might sweatdrop at her violent antics.

"Uh, sure," he said before stuffing his thin hands into the baggy pockets of the suit he was wearing over his hero outfit. He turned and started to walk over to the two generals, smiling softly to himself as he started to listen in conversation.

"That fight was pretty hectic! If it weren't for you Uraraka, we would've been crushed!" the green-haired teen's voice traveled to the generals, and All Might turn to approach them.

"That alone reminds me of the U.A. tryouts! It sure does bring back some memories," the brown-haired girl said with a sheepish rub of her head.

She immediately stood at attention upon the sight of All Might, and Midoriya quickly flinched into step right beside her, green eyes wide with respect as he held his hands at his side.

"A-All Might!" he exclaimed, and the blond hero shook his head with a soft smile. "You two did amazing on your own! You both still have injuries though, and that means you're not supposed to head out onto battle here until you get fixed up and good as new! But no worries for I Am Here!," the skinny man buffed himself out to strike a pose before deflating again, a fresh stream of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped it away.

"I know you two like to help out as much as possible, and that you won't take kindly to sitting and not doing anything, which is why Miruko and I have agreed to send you on an important mission that'll require you to travel to the Kamino Sector 6 Medical ward before heading to Sector 12 to assist," he said, and Uraraka and Midoriya both shared a look before the greenette turned and snapped a salute to his mentor.

"Yes sir! We won't let you down!" he exclaimed before grabbing Uraraka's hand and dragging her with a slight limp towards the nearest supply ship, waving at a small platoon of troopers that immediately got into the action by grabbing boxes and whatnot.

All Might turned back to Miruko, a slightly worried expression on his face as he watched his successor run off with the blushing girl. The bunny based hero merely grinned and placed a hand on the tall hero's shoulder while flashing him a thumbs up.

"Those rascals got this pony in the bag!" she said strongly, and All Might shook his head in amusement. "I'm sure they do," he said and watched as the ship lifted off moments later. Tsukauchi placed a comforting hand on All Might's arm.

"They'll do fine," he reassured, and the man nodded in response before turning. "When the kids took down that factory, we managed to capture one of the lead players in the villain's army. We should make our way over to his containment cell for some questioning," the captain said, and All Might narrowed his eyes with a nod.

. . .

Midoriya muttered under his breath as he wrapped his foot and ankle, the sprain not fully healed despite being on its way to a quick recovery due to the help of the ship's medical droids. Uraraka was watching him, brown eyes curious and cheeks still slightly flushed from when he held her hand. Of course, it was to bring her to the ship out of excitement, but he could have held or wrist or tugged on her hand once before releasing it. But he _held_ her hand until they got onto the ship, and held it for longer than normal.

_That had to mean something, right?_

She knew it was childish, but the thumping in her heart only went to push her imagination against the destructive doubts as she watched him fully wrap his injuries. It bothered her, slightly, to see him more injured than she, and she desperately wished for the two to switch places.

"Hey, Deku?" she asked suddenly, her current mood giving her a temporary confidence boost. The greenette paused his wound dressing and turned his electric gaze upwards with a small smile.

"Yeah Uraraka?" he asked. The girl clad in pink and black tapped a few fingers together as she tried to mentally figure out how to express what she wanted to say. So she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"When do you think the war will end?" she asked, and he stiffened before looking down at his bright red shows as he set the gauze he held down.

"If I'm being honest, I'm not quite sure. I, uh, I don't know if something's wrong me with, but I'm starting to get tired of it, and I think I'm beginning to lose sight of what we're fighting for," he finally said, and Uraraka's eyes went wide at the contemplative gaze he brought to her.

For a moment, she could see just how tired and _exhausted_ the teen was, and for a moment she felt as if she were peering into a mirror. Then it was gone, a smile back on his lips as he stood and stretched, not bothering to put a shirt on over his bandages as he stretched sore muscles. "You hungry?" he asked.

Completely forgetting the serious conversation the two had started to have, and not fully registering what Deku had asked, Uraraka nodded, her eyes currently locked on the fluidity of his muscle movement.

"Awesome!" Deku grinned, oblivious to her stare as he started to walk towards the room's exit. Uraraka immediately stood and followed him, his comment snapping her out of her stare and sending a heavy blush across her cheeks as she stuttered.

"Y-yeah!"

. . .

"Still no luck?" All Might questioned as Miruko returned to his side. "No. The damn bastard won't cough up a damn word, no matter how much we bribe him. If I was alone, I'd sock him in the snout like the damn fool he is," the bunny hero said, thumping a foot against the ground once per emphasis of her frustration.

"The Republic and Hero Council may be able to fish out some information better than we," All Might said, and he turned back to watch the blue and black stars visible due to hyperspace fly past. Miruko watched him turn, and her bunny ears flopped slightly. "You did well out there, All Might. You and those U.A. Trainees," Miruko said, looking up at the thin man as his sharp gaze pierced the space before them.

"I know, and I know Sector 4 is fine. I just have a bad feeling," he muttered, and Miruko narrowed her eyes. Whenever this famous general had a bad feeling, that meant something was up, and she could support that statement with experience.

"Why don't you contact those little heroes and I'll go interrogate Doc some more," she said, and All Might nodded, moving to the communications table before Miruko bounded off.

. . .

"Thanks for coming with me," Deku suddenly said, the fork in his right hand suddenly changing shape as green lightning curled around his fingers. Uraraka watched him bend the fork, her brown eyes glittering with awe despite the screeching sound of metal bending.

"I'm happy too. Besides, this is some pretty decent ramen," Uraraka quickly replied, snapping her eyes away from the fork and down to her bowl, lifting her chopsticks for emphasis.

The pink-clad girl frowned, however, and she looked back up at Deku, a concerned expression gracing her features as she internally questioned his behavior. Usually, the greenette was bright, and glowing, like the sun, so this more ominous and quiet version of her friend worried her. "Something is bothering you," she said, and he flinched slightly before turning his shadowed gaze upwards, green eyes locking onto brown ones.

"Do you... Do you find purpose, in this war?" he suddenly asked, and Uraraka's eyes widened, caught off guard as she dropped her chopsticks in her bowl of noodles. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered, and Deku held up his fork.

"The fork, before I used bent it, was in perfect condition, and I could've used it for it's a proper task," he nudged his peas with it before lifting it once more. "But... but what if it was bent? Its morals changed into something else? What if it was forced into a shape it didn't want to be, and was suddenly no longer able to fully do the task they were meant for?" he asked. There was a flash of electric green lightning on his fingers, and the fork bent back to a normal shape.

"You're not talking about the fork, are you?" Uraraka asked, reaching a hand out to pull the fork from his hands. Under different circumstances, her cheeks may have taken on a red hue at the skin contact, but her friend was struggling with something, and it was her duty as his best _friend_ to help him and be there for him.

"Uraraka... why did the heroes join the war? Aren't we supposed to be helping people?" he asked. Uraraka tilted her head slightly, a soft smile curling her lips. Deku hadn't changed, it seemed. Always thinking about others, and how he could help them. However, what he was questioning was something their entire lives had been based on, on what the two had been trained to do since middle school.

"Deku, as heroes, it's our job to put our lives on the line to secure those of the innocent. This war, the villains behind it? They've attacked innocent people, and they don't plan on stopping. We're in this war to take them down, to free the people they've trapped, and to ensure the future," Uraraka said, and she held up the fork.

"As you said, this fork is fine now but can be bent. However, this fork is made up of multiple components combined to serve a singular purpose, which means it had to be bent and cultivated into the way it is now," she set it on the table, near the greenette's tray, and grabbed his hands in hers, holding them off the table slightly as she continued to speak.

"This war is long, and it's hard to see the effects of our efforts, but in the end, what we're doing is helping people, alongside the people. This war is a defense against a threat to our freedom, and it's our job to save those within our reach. Right, Deku?" she asked, and for a moment she thought she might've gone too far, or said the wrong thing. The teen sniffled, raising his face to look at Uraraka with glossy eyes as he grinned with wobbly lips.

"Thank you, Uraraka-san," he said, and Uraraka found herself temporarily shocked before she returned the smile, and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. "Anytime, Deku," she said, and a light flush coated her cheeks as she tilted her head slightly.

The doors to the lunchroom suddenly slide open, and Uraraka turned to acknowledge whoever had decided to join them. She froze, however, in confusion as two clones stood in the doorway, hands-on automatic weapons as they slowly raised them, their facial expressions blank and their eyes glazed over as they aimed.

"Rock? Flip? What are you two doing?" Uraraka asked, and a bad feeling began to gnaw at her gut. Her eyes went wide as the barrels of the weapons were aimed directly at her, and time seemed to slow as their fingers moved in synchrony towards the trigger.

"GET DOWN!" Deku yelped, and there was a bright flash of green as he leaped forward, hands reaching out to push the barrels of the guns up to the ceiling, where two holes suddenly decorated the metal.

"DEKU!" Uraraka cried out, snapped out of her stupor as she ran forward as well, her fingertips beginning to glow pink as she activated her quirk, the limbs digging themselves into the uniforms of their attackers as Deku wrenched the weapons from their hands, and threw them back.

Uraraka hit the metallic tiles with a sharp gasp as the bodies left her grip, and she moved a hand to clutch at her side, where the wound she had received earlier decided to let her know that her motions were not appreciated.

"Are you okay?" Deku asked as he stood in front of her, his back turned to her as green electricity flowed around his form, emitting a warm atmosphere as the throb in her side dulled. "Y-yeah," she said, and forced herself to her feet, ignoring the summersaults her stomach was doing as she focused on not releasing her quirk.

"They're not using their quirks," Deku suddenly whispered as Uraraka stood beside him, watching as Rock and Flip struggled to find purchase as they floated around in the large space. "Why?" Uraraka managed to croak, her eyes traveling to the closed door behind her every few moments, as if she was afraid more clones may attack them.

"It could be that someone else is controlling their body, or that they're brainwashed, or have forgotten how to use them. I'm going to knock them out as a precaution since that hit they just took didn't zap them out of anything. If this doesn't clear up, they could be traitors. However, I don't want to jump to that conclusion without concrete evidence," he said and disappeared in another green flash. Uraraka pressed her fingertips together when she recognized the move Deku was about to make. She winced as the greenette slammed the two into the closest wall, efficiently knocking them out.

"What do we do now?" the brunette asked as he dragged them to the storage, and locked them in the small room. He turned, wincing slightly as he put weight on his injured leg, and a hand went to clutch at his side.

"We need to make it to the command deck and figure out what's going on. However, there's a chance that the entire crew except us could be compromised, which means we should also make a trip to the communications center near the reactor core. However, that would require us to split up, and in horror movies that don't usually tend to turn out well. It seems that our comms are being jammed which means splitting up needs to be the last resort--" he rambled, and Uraraka crossed her arms.

"We should try to make it to the command deck first, then, and then make our way to the communications center if the command deck is compromised," she said, and then she seemed to backtrack, frowning as she tapped at the wrist band she wore.

"You said the comms were being jammed? That means that the command deck is probably compromised," she said, and Deku nodded, a hand rising to hold his chin as he began his muttering again.

"We should make our way to the communications center then, and contact All Might and Miruko, and have them contact Koda at Kamino Ward. We could be under attack, and we need to give them the warning to prepare for a hijacked ship at the medical station," he said, and Uraraka nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," she said and raised a fist, to which Deku placed his own against.

"Together," he finished.

. . .


	11. Sleeping Bags Sometimes Lead to Bad Encounters. In This Case, a Chimera

**This chapter contains NSFW phrases and sexual innuendos, as well as some violence!**

**You have been warned uwu**

**Hazbin Hotel x BNHA AU**

The sky flared with a deeply rooted crimson color, the horizon seeming to drip aflame with the thick consistency of blood as the lopsided sun rose pitifully in the west. While the scene itself was utterly fascinating, it was by far the most attractive detail of vast inked-over canvas and was more so a sickening reminder that the inhabitants were trapped, permanently stitched into the fragment of space unless dictated otherwise.

Barely glowing gold in the center of the vandalized canvas, twisting lines created the outline of a pentagram sun that shone upon the runes and symbols flattering its sharp corners and snazzy lines. However, it wasn't the red nor the golden glow that caught the most recognition, but more so the clock hands slowly ticking in a maddening spiral.

The hands themselves twitched with an ominous squelch as they moved in their predestined pathways, their tips precariously pointing in the sense of what the time should be, rather than what the mortals deemed it to be. But what made the clock stand out were the accompanying digits. There were very few of them, of course, but the numerals hinted at something quite despicable. Something that struck fear into most of the demons inhabiting Hell: The Cleanse.

Beneath the scrutinizing reminder of the clock, life--or, in this case, unlife--flourished demonically below, the usual sounds of explosions, gunshots, and sex filling the air as citizens defiled the earth and inner intimacies of the unliving.

Amongst these acts of violence and ms that followed them was a man, one who looked far more demon than human. With his black hair resting in waves upon his shoulders, the demon paid no heed to the drama occurring around him, occasionally turning his black eyes to the ground as he stepped on some unfortunate soul.

Ignoring the cries of pain from one of the small creatures he just happened to step on, the demon's eyes flashed red as his fox-like ears twitched back in response, a bored expression falling upon his sharp features as he merely dug his glossy boot deeper into the creature's scarlet wound. With his red wings bent slightly behind him, he raised a foot only to slam it down upon the creature brutally, putting it out of its misery while at the same time causing it to burst like a zit ready to pop on its own.

Satisfied with his work, the demon stuck his hands into his pockets, continuing on his merry way as if he did not have a splatter of blood on his cheeks or tuxedo.

He had one goal at the moment, and that was to find the jackass who thought that stealing his yellow sleeping bag would be fan-fucking hilarious.

Spoiler alert: It wasn't, and now the villain was in a major game of hiding and seek for his life, the sleeping bag remaining intact being his only safeguard against the vicious demon Eraserhead.

Now, don't get me wrong, Eraserhead is quite the demon despite how cheesy his fucking name is, but he was 'eraser' and 'head' for a reason. Nearly all of his victims find themselves suddenly headless, without the, uh, extra package rolling around somewhere. Their heads just disappear mysteriously, without a trace in the world. Like a porn star who can't suck a dick hard enough in the Porn Inc.™, they were just gone, left to be forgotten as one of the unfortunate.

Eraserhead turned to the right once he reached an alleyway, the dark sidewalk leading to an even darker pathway which he believed to contain his utmost prized possession, along with the villain he was after.

As he peered lazily into the dark abyss of evil, the color pink was suddenly seen, and eyes popped open, the pink irises glowing brightly in small slitsas if daring the demon standing in the streets to go after them.

The demon did just that, wings snapping beside him bitterly as his eyes slowly turned into a bloodcurdling red, the blank expression on his face matched with the sinister look in his eyes, thus creating a gruesome look as he took one step into the shadows.

Immediately he seemed to grow taller, and the visible pink eyes grew wide with horror as Eraserhead spread his red wings, efficiently trapping his prey while maximizing the shadows present.

"You made an irrational mistake by taking my prized possession, and now you shall pay for it... With your life," the demon growled and his lips split into a sharp grin, his fangs glistening in the light that fell upon his face. As he spoke, the black markings on his wings started to move, and the pink-eyed demon trembling on the ground before the monster screamed.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'LL DO _ANYTHING_!!! **_ANYTHING_**!!!" he sobbed, and Eraserhead _tsked_ as the ink-like markings formed sharp, bladed hands. The shadow appendages moved forward fluidly, almost as if they were made from ink, and he willed them to travel at an inching pace as to strike more fear into the heart of his victim. The more fearful the target was, the better the shadows enjoyed the taste.

"I don't do mer--" he started, but something suddenly bounced off the back of his head, making him pause his attack in surprise. What imbecile was crazy enough to disrupt _him_? Him out of all the demons currently participating in the area's turf wars?

He was famous for his deeds and cruel demeanor in the underworld's dark markets, which led him to have an overall fearsome reputation. Only those who deemed themselves to be as strong--if not as strong, then stronger--as he dared to challenge him, and most of the time they ended up a squirming pile of sweat and shit beneath him, with them begging and groveling at his feet for mercy. He rarely gave anyone mercy and proceeded to steal their heads and consume their souls.

He fell silent, which only made the prey pissing himself before the powerful demon even more scared, and a constant stream of curses and whimpers escaped the punk's mouth.

Eraserhead's head suddenly snapped to the right when another stone bounced off him, and he sent a side-view glare in the direction of the demon who had chucked the projectile, inwardly cursing when he recognized the demon.

"My, my, _my_! Your sweet baby cheeks look so _fine_ with blood splattered gorgeously on them! It makes me want to _bite_ them, and then devour you," the demon boomed coyly as he licked his pierced lips before biting them audaciously. He leaned against the microphone staff he held as he fluttered his mascara coated eyelashes.

Eraserhead turned around slowly, the black ink returning to his wings as he returned his bored expression to his face, his now black eyes gazing at the furry black and yellow figure standing opposite to him on the street.

"Of course you'd want to interrupt my schedule. How many times do I have to tell you that I do not want you sucking my dick?" he said, and the sound of cloth being dropped was heard at the end of his sentence.

He turned his pupils in the direction of the sound, and the attempted escape of the small pink demon caught his eye as well as the sight of something yellow hitting the ground. His eyes suddenly flashed red again, and his right-wing snapped out with the black markings once more.

A high pitched screech echoed through the air, and a body fell to the ground, blood squirting from the now visible arteries, veins, and muscles of the disembodied headless neck. The head was nowhere to be seen.

That's when Eraserhead fully turned around, resulting in Present Mic clenching his knees together as he wiggled his ass excitedly. "Oh _my_!" he said with a breathy exhale, and Eraserhead rolled his eyes, going to pull a handkerchief from his pocket as he slung the retrieved sleeping bag over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked with a sigh, and he raised the white handkerchief to his face, wiping the blood clear from his cheeks before the handkerchief disappeared with a simple blink of the eye.

"I would _love_ to lick you clean, hot-stuff," the other demon adjusted his yellow sunglasses before running a hand through his hair. Eraserhead grunted in annoyance as he turned down the street, heading to nowhere in particular so long as he got away from the famous porn star.

"Come on, sweet cakes! It'll be just like old times!" Mic cooed and ran to catch up to his fellow demon, walking with a slight skip to his step as he followed Eraserhead. "Stop fucking around with me," Eraser growled, and Present Mic clicked his tongue as he jutted his hip out.

"I _wish_ we were fucking around right now, but unfortunately I came here to speak with you about something _rather_ entertaining instead of giving you free coupons for blow jobs and anals," he said, and his yellow eyes lit up with sparkles.

" _Stop_ picturing that _shit_. I'm shocked that you even have something besides sex and cucumbers on your mind for once though. I didn't even think you were capable of anything else," Eraserhead muttered and snapped his wings again, resulting in the appendages to flash once with a red glow before dimming back to its slumped and folded position against his back.

"And I've never known you to say more than three sentences at once! It's _so_ peculiar," Mic pressed, and Eraser's right eye twitched with annoyance as he scoffed. "Go find someone else to pester about fucking, slut," he growled, and Mic pressed a hand against his extremely exposed furry chest.

"I would say ouch but your dirty talk and degradation is _such_ a turn on! _Oh!_ I wish you'd fuck me already, it's so painful to receive such denial from you!" Mic huffed and grabbed a hold of the fur he had bunched up in his suit, making it look like he was adjusting tits despite it just being fur.

Eraserhead glared at him. "If you do not fucking stop with the sex jokes and references right now, I won't fucking hesitate to _erase_ your mother-fucking existence. I will then put you fucking fifteen feet under, _alive_ ," he growled, and he quickened his pace, not wanting to deal with the demon's bullshit.

"Well, penis shit, you never lighten up do ya? H.A. could use a fuck-buddy with the smokin' hot likes of you," Present Mic suddenly lowered his voice to a husky tone as he leaned against the nearest wall, looking at his fingertips as he placed the microphone on his staff closer to his mouth.

"And I'm _sure_ that you'd just _love_ the chance to face some real competition, aren't I right, babes," he said, adding a static touch to his voice. Eraserhead stopped walking, tilting his head towards the porn star as Mic gazed at him with half-closed eyes, a lustful gaze rising to meet his.

After a moment's pause, Eraserhead sighed, unable to resist the idea of finding demons who could put up a fight and not be some pussy based weasels who spend their afternoons drinking or smoking their pity out the fucking window.

"Alright... You've piqued my interests," he said, and a seductive yet menacing grin spread across Mic's lips.

"You should make that expression more often, it's enough to make any damned soul _quiver_ and _pop_ their legs open, _darling,_ " he hissed admirably, and Eraserhead's eyes flashed red as his nostrils flared.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-- JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!!!" he screamed and he turned, his hands twitching into fists as he tried to keep himself from ripping off Mic's head.

"Only if you watch, sweetums," Mic pushed, and to add to the effect he trailed a hand slowly from his chest to his thigh.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Eraser roared, and his wings snapped open, the black ink dancing across the feathers in a vicious celebration as they tensed for the glorious bloodshed. Mic merely giggled as his form fizzled out, much like static on television before he reappeared on top of a store a few blocks down the road.

"COME AT ME BABY!!!" he sang into his microphone, and Eraserhead growled before snapping his wings and disappearing into the shadows.

"Uh-oh, someone's playing hard to get!" Mic laughed breathlessly as he ran a hand through his hair, and then he wavered again before disappearing and reappearing besides a small, polar bear looking demon.

The smaller of the two demons fixed the monocle he wore as Mic sighed with a moan, leaning against the microphone staff he had as he waited for Eraserhead to arrive.

"Is he coming?" the bear asked in a sophisticated manner, and he turned his heterochromatic eyes up at the porn star, the blue one flashing with excitement beneath the monocle as the purple dot he had for the other eye glistened with hopes of something new.

"Unfortunately no, he isn't cumming. I'd love to make him sure--" Present Mic began to drool slightly before the bear held up a paw. "That's the wrong term," he stated and Mic rolled his eyes as Eraserhead popped out of the shadows before them, wings and clothing dripping with the ferocious darkness as the monstrosity landed before them.

Stepping forward with patience, the bear held out a paw.

"Greetings, Aizawa. I am Principal--" the bear began, but Eraserhead lounged at the demon, the starving shadows reaching out in an attempt to snatch and rip the head off the being standing before it. The bear merely sighed as the demon came towards him, and closed his eyes as he put the pipe in his mouth, drawing in a deep breath before exhaling, the smoke curling from his mouth and floating into the air.

The mouse stepped forward and stuck a paw out, hitting Eraserhead directly in the chest. With a wheeze, the demon's shadows withdrew immediately, and the creature was forced back into a mundane state.

"What the fuck?!" Eraserhead gasped as he collapsed pathetically onto the ground, his right hand clutching painfully at the pentagram magic circle drawn on his chest. Mic squealed and wrapped his arms around himself as he looked at the sad state Eraserhead was in. "Oh how I _wish_ I could do that to him!!!" he exclaimed with a shudder.

The bear merely grinned as he clasped his hands together behind him, leaving the pipe in his mouth as he spoke.

"Let me restart," he said smoothly and grinned at Eraserhead. "I am the Enchanter Demon, but you can call me Principal, Nezu, or Principal Nezu if you may. But most importantly, welcome to H.A., where the strongest of the strong come to train the newer, younger demons into prodigies of destruction and chaos. Prodigies that can survive and outlast The Cleanse when the Angels--" Nezu started to speak, raising his paws to emphasize the large hotel-looking building behind him.

Eraserhead just stared at him. "No," he said, and Nezu's turned into a more malicious one, making the demon on the ground clench his teeth into a glare.

"Oh, but I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, my dear Eraserhead. So _welcome_ to Hell's Academy. I _do_ hope you find your forced stay to be... _Pleasant_. Now come! There is _much_ to be done before the turf wars calm and the students arrive!"

. . .


End file.
